Girls Can Be Naughty Too
by unchienandalou
Summary: Tired of Usui's provocations, Misaki decides to strike back. (Contains adult themes and language.)
1. I Rebellion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichow wa Maid-sama!, or the story ****Garotas Também São Pervertidas.**

**Translator's Note: Please note that this is not an original story, it's a just translation of the fanfic **_**Garotas Também São Pervertidas, **_**by Dirty Darling. It was originally posted in this site in portuguese, and the story is currently completed, so if you want to check her story out, you're free to do so. Cheers.**

**Author's Note: This is a PWP fanfic (Plot? What Plot?), this means, even though there is a slight plot, the focus of this story is the sex. Despite this, I tried to keep everyone on character: Usui is still the perverted alien we all love, and Misaki remains a Tsundere that cannot stand to lose.  
**

He is going to pay for what he's done. Sweet revenge, she thought.

Misaki struggled to keep her attention on the clients of Maid Latte, and she thanked the heavens for the fact that there weren't many people around that day at the shop. The three idiots followed her with their eyes as she served them a special dish.

"What do you want me to write on it, masters?" She said smiling sweetly, somewhat distracted.

"With Love, Misa-chan!" The idiots spoke in unison.

Misaki limited herself to give them a look of warning. She was in a relationship – a fact that remained unknown to most of the customers, except to her mates of Seika High. They nodded at the unspoken words by Misaki: they knew that the phrase written with chocolate syrup held no meaning at. Satisfied, she rewarded them with a small and happy smile.

The raven haired walked back to the kitchen, where a certain evil, provocative and perverted alien prepared the customer's orders. When he saw her, a malicious grin slowly spread on his lips. She blushed, she was aware of that much; but she didn't let herself get intimidated by that, and faced him with an upturned face.

"Another omelet, Usui" she said, masking her nervousness with a monotone. Usui let out a small laugh. A while ago, he had approached from behind, whispering hotly in her ear something about how much she turned him on in that maid costume, and then he stole a quick kiss that left her in shock and blushing hard. She avoided him since then, he noted, but far from being worried, he was just amused by her reaction. She was so cute.

Before resuming her work, however, the maid placed the tray she was holding, gently over the counter and turned to face to the cook, her cheeks slightly pink, and tangled in her own little internal dilemma.

"Do you have something to say, Misa-chan?" The blond pushed her to say something in a teasing tone. The words effectively woke her from her trance, jolting in the spot. She finally said:

"S-so, Usui, can I stay over at your place tonight?" Despite the initial stutter, the question contained a certain smugness, that made it sound more like a statement, an order. The firmness of her tone covered the embarrassment visible in the scarlet of her face.

"Hmm... Ok" the boy answered, a bit taken aback. It was the first time that she took the initiative to get together. "What's with the sudden request?" He asked, with a serious face this time.

Taking advantage of the small lapse in which Usui was not teasing her, Misaki mustered all the courage she had to close the distance between them and answer:

"Tonight, you are going to regret pestering me all day long" she whispered the words slowly, her lips very close to his ear, just as the cook had done to her a while ago. With a quick gesture, she picked up the tray on the counter and darted out of the room.

The maid immediately was kept busy in the hall for a long time, taking customer's orders and chatting with some of them. The embarrassment and the anger were long forgotten: she was going to show that Usui that two could play this game. The mere memory of the speechless boy were enough to keep her satisfied. She had to go back to the kitchen so Usui could take care of the orders. And she couldn't wait.

"Misa-chan!" called the manager Satsuki marching towards her.

"Is there a problem manager?"

"Don't worry, Misa-chan" Satsuki said with a smile. She continued whispering: "Do you know if there is something wrong with Usui-kun? He's acting all weird; he has had his head hung low since a while."

Had her words affected him that much? She couldn't fight the amused smirk that fought its way to her face.

_"_I defeated him, manager" she said in clear delight. "I got the best score today at school." she lied.

The manager walked off without another word to take care of one the 'masters', but she couldn't help to feel a bit surprised at the sudden glint of enthusiasm that appeared on the girl's eyes. Misaki moved in the opposite direction. She crossed the kitchen door and she noticed it was just the two of them in the room. She took this as a chance to mock him for his reaction; to prove that she wasn't going to let him harass her and walk away with it, just like that. She could also give him a bit of his own medicine.

The boy had his back facing her, absorbed in the cooking, apparently. When he didn't notice her, she broke the silence, catching his attention:

"Usui, two parfaits, two chocolate puddings and a custard pie." Her tone was insolent, defiant.

There was a long pause, and then the blond dropped the pan he was holding and turned his body towards Misaki. Upon seeing his deep green eyes, she knew why he had kept staring at the kitchen counter all this time. His emerald orbs were dark with lustful and raw desire. Her breath caught in her throat and redness spread through her cheeks for a moment. Usui wanted to take her right then and there, and she knew that if that happened, she wouldn't have the power to say no.

"Yo, what's with the couple?" Aoi grumbled as he entered the room. Usui averted his eyes back to the wooden board, and Misaki took a good look at the boy in front of her. He was dressed as a male in his modest school uniform.

"Hey, Misaki-chi, have you seen my aunt?"

"She serving the customers, Aoi-chan" the raven haired replied with a hint of nervousness. She glanced, almost by instinct, at the clock on the wall. Twenty more minutes and her shift would be over. Soon, she thought. She was anxious, but she didn't let her mind drift to those 'perverted' thoughts.

Aoi sat down on the nearest seat, resigned. Misaki just kept her eyes fixed on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet, while flushing as red as a tomato. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the soft clatter of plates as Usui prepared the orders Misaki had to serve. The awkward silence was broken by Usui's deep voice:

"The order is ready, Ayuzawa" the cook finally said, so serious that made the hairs of the back of her neck stand. Just like a few moments ago, when she had managed to provoke him, she dashed out of the room quickly with the desserts, only this time, she was completely flustered.

"She still acts this way with you, even if you two are dating?" Aoi asked, sceptical, after the maid left "She hasn't changed at all" he lamented. **  
**  
Again, the blond let out chuckle. His tone, however, was completely different. He responded, almost to himself in a hoarse, quiet voice:

"She has changed, alright."

Aoi didn't even want to think about what had made Misaki so embarrassed. He raised his sight to look at the blonde in front of him, before he was interrupted by his aunt:

"Aoi-chan looks so cute!" she commented excitedly after finally seeing him out of those flamboyant lady outfits he wore. The dark haired boy turned, bashfully, to face his aunt as he eventually remembered what he wanted to say to her. Usui just smiled, pleased with himself. He was expectant to find out how the demon president intended to punish him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Misaki was equally anxious as she tended her 'masters', but for different reasons. She was supposed to be the one doing the seducing today, but that idiot freaking spoiled it. How was she supposed to know that he would find her words inciting, thrilling her in the process with that dangerous look of his? Regret expanded through her brain as she imagined what Usui would do to her tonight. She quickly pushed that feeling away, because if the alien pervert wanted to play, he wouldn't go undefeated – she was going to play as well.


	2. II Complicity

How the hell am I going to do this now? Misaki thought in a small lapse of nervousness.

****She bid a quick goodbye to her workmates, because Usui waited for her in the dark alley at the back of the shop. Back in the locker room, she called her mom to let her know that she was spending the night with Usui in his flat, and her mother just giggled like a schoolgirl in response, for crying out loud! Misaki couldn't suppress the blush that covered her cheeks, but at the moment, all her thoughts were focused on thing: how in the world was she going to prove to him that he shouldn't underestimate her – even sexually. She was going to hyperventilate soon if she kept thinking about the matter.

The cold winter breeze caressed every bit of her exposed skin as she opened the back gate. The freshness the wind brought contrasted sweetly with the hot of her face. The blond leaned on the brick wall elegantly, smirking at her with an obscene look on his features. He opened his arms, calling her out, welcoming her in. After a brief moment of hesitation, she threw herself in his arms, reaching desperately for his mouth as she stood on the tip of her toes.

Misaki hoped to be the one in charge of the kiss, the one to push him against the wall and make him lose complete control. But it was him who dominated all the actions, ravishing her lips with his own experienced ones. As he deepened the kiss, he pressed his body against hers, holding her waist with his large hands. Playing with her tongue as they snogged wasn't enough for him, though; he bit on her lower lip when they both stopped to grasp for air.

"So, what will the president do to me?" He spoke in a whisper right next to her ear, softly nibbling her lobe. His words came out in an entertained tone, but he couldn't hide his excitement altogether. Takumi's hands slipped slowly and dangerously down her waist, but she stopped him before he could go any further.

"Not here, y-you stupid idiot" she mumbled with her cheeks red, because it seemed like blushing was all she knew how to do. His fingers lingered over her hips, and he pulled himself back to take a look at her face.

"President, so naughty." He chuckled at her when she gasped in an outraged manner, and before she could retort, he placed a kiss on the top of her hair. "It's ok, I still love you, even if you are a pervert."

"I could say the exact same thing about you." she admitted quiet harshly.

Neither of them uttered a single word as they headed towards Usui's apartment. Misaki took advantage of the silence to plan her actions for the evening. That jerk was always good at everything – everything, for fuck's sake! He knew exactly how to pleasure her, exactly where to touch, exactly what to do; and all she could do was surrender to his magical touch. She hated this feeling – not being able to give him the same satisfaction made her feel so selfish. The contentment she felt after successfully firing him up back in the kitchen of Maid Latte was a complete boost of self-esteem for her. Knowing that she could also have an effect on him made her really happy. With a newly acquired confidence, she found the courage she needed to put one of her ideas into motion.

Misaki let out a long sigh as they reached the building door, glad for the fact that there were no interruptions along the way to shake her out of her thoughts. However, upon turning to face her boyfriend, she realized he was watching her carefully. The blond, who tried to stifle a laugh so she wouldn't get upset, failed to keep a straight face when she put on a funny, embarrassed expression after getting caught.

"H-How long have you been staring at me, y-you perverted alien?" Misaki hissed the words under her breath, afraid someone at the reception might hear.

Takumi chuckled again while standing in front of the elevator, and just before they stepped into the metal cubicle, he said:

"Ever since I realized that a certain someone (who, by the way, has no right to call others perverts) was too quiet for my taste. I bet you're absorbed in your erotic fantasies."  
**  
**"I AM NOT..." She began, before restraining herself from showing any sing of desperation. She was not going to give into his wishes; she was not going to lose again. "I was just remembering the face a certain chef of Maid Latte pulled after I challenged him. I won, of course." she replied, calmly this time, trying to provoke him.

The way she spoke those words in that pretentious tone, filled him with a fierce excitement. However, his self-control prevented him from acting impetuously; he knew that any reaction from him would only increase her ego. He did, however, press himself tightly against her, caressing her exposed neck. Her eyes shimmered with anticipation and lust, but what delighted him the most was the small whimper that escaped her lips when he didn't fulfil her desire.

At last, the elevator abruptly stopped at the floor where Takumi lived. He slid his fingers down Misaki's throat until he reached to the tips of her raven black hair, gently tugging at them, before he stepped back from her. An irresistible rosy tint covered her cheeks, her eyes were closed, enjoying the warmth of his hand.

"Not here" he whispered ironically, quoting her own words. Her amber eyes narrowed; he had awoken a sleeping beast. She moved her well defined legs into hard steps as she approached the door of his flat. He continued to nag her: "Someone is a bit impatient..."

Bastard, she cursed in her mind. But vowed to herself that she would fight back every single one of his provocations. Still under the effect of the boldness, she entered the dark room as soon as the blond unlocked the door. She began to walk to the bathroom in a hurry, but stopped in her tracks to face Usui, who was closing the door behind him, confused. She slipped out of her androgynous garments; they felt foreign to the situation at hand. She kicked the clothes to some random spot in the hallway, so her boyfriend could understand the implicit invitation.

Takumi averted his eyes to meet the sight in front of him. Misaki was clad only in a simple but delicate white set of lingerie. It was the first time he could appreciate every dip and curve of her body outside the penumbra of a dim light. Even if many walls were broken the first time they made love, the unspoken agreement to leave the lights off still remained between them... until now. She turned her gaze away from him when she noticed he watched her; she hadn't won her battle against shyness just yet.

"T-take off your clothes too" she asked, eyes fixed on the wooden floor. Usui did not comply though. He had wanted to embrace her petite body real tight ever since she breathed those words oh so dirtily in his ear in the kitchen of the Café. In a rash movement, he found himself closing the distance between them and kissing her like a hungry animal. Takumi slid his hands up and down her torso, desperate to explore more and more of her skin. Misaki was equally avid, as she laced her arms around his neck, searching for his hair with her fingers. She pulled the blond strands on his neck with urgency, while she reached up for him on her tiptoes.

Impatiently, the boy's fingers squeezed the thighs of the raven haired so he could lift her up and place her on top of the cool surface of the bathroom sink. A loud moan reverberated through the tiled walls as Takumi carried her, and she broke the kiss to breathe. His lips and his tongue, then, advanced down Misaki's throat, while she sat on the marble. Torn between the sensation of his burning mouth and the cold stone beneath her, she fidgeted restlessly, inhaling sharply.

"Comfortable now?" He murmured into her neck, smiling. He licked the shell of her left ear, and sucked lightly on her pulse point.

"You m-make me uncomfortable." The strength of the accusation dissipated into little sighs, that intensified when he nibbled her earlobe.

"You seem to be enjoying it too much for someone who is uncomfortable." To torture her some more, he descended his lips until her collarbone, and then down to the skin just above her breasts, licking and nipping along the way. She felt her nipples harden under her bra, and bit her lip to stifle a louder moan.

Her mind became blank; she couldn't think of the way to turn the tables in her favour, but if she was honest with herself, she really didn't want to at all. The alien pervert stood true to his nickname: he knew how to drive her mad, both with pleasure and wrath – the latter, however, wasn't the one that affected her at times like this. Right then, there was only pleasure.

"I-I never said this felt bad" she stuttered, as her voice came in soft breaths. He chuckled against her skin, before depositing small hickeys on her neck and shoulders. Completely surrendered, Misaki allowed herself to pant and moan in a fragile way. "It's a sweet kind of unease" she admitted. She flushed after saying it, because she understood the meaning of those words for him. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes when she heard a cheeky laugh in her ear.

"You're no fair, Ayuzawa" The boy's long fingers strummed her thighs, insolently. "It's me who should provoke you, not the other way 'round." His hands squeezed her flesh and he dragged them to rest on the cotton of her underwear.

Encouraged by the confession of the boy, she took use of the position in which he stood to bite – carefully – his exposed neck. Victorious, she smiled when she heard him groan, and moved her fingers to the collar of the shirt he was wearing. The buttons were quickly unfastened; her skill with the maid dresses she wore came quite in handy now.

"Isn't me the one who should do that, Ayuzawa?" He joked, green eyes burning with desire.

"Why didn't you do it then?" She bit back. She tried to handle the matter as a dispute, because that was the only way she could hide her shyness. This is a competition, she repeated to herself so many times it became her mantra. She could not let her guard down if she intended to win.

And just before he could react, she clenched his open shirt in her hands and sealed his mouth with hers. Takumi's lips were demanding against hers, his tongue brushed over hers, alternating the pace between slow and frantic. After she finally removed the piece of fabric out of his body, she scratched his back with voracity.

In response, the blond pushed himself up against her core and she stopped exploring his mouth to emit a moan. From her hips, his hands traveled to the girl's bra clasp. This was a moment he deliberately avoided, because he knew she needed time to get used to him seeing her naked. Desire, however, won over prudence, that vanished completely once she crumbled before his caress.  
**  
**Misaki was by no means a busty girl, but her boobs weren't non-existent either, as the fateful event in which she had to dress like a man made it seem. Had her breast grown or had she just effectively hidden her chest that time, he'll never know. What he did know, though, was that he found those two round mounds deliciously tempting. He stroked them gently, intensifying his movements by each second that passed. The sounds she made were intoxicating for him, and he let his tongue play with her pink and stiff nipples.

The feeling of his lips on her tits made Misaki lose her line of thoughts. But, as she felt Takumi's member pulsating aggressively against her centre, she could notice how much she aroused him, which was just as much as he aroused her. In an attempt to entice him, she rubbed herself against his groin with subtlety, and when he responded with bolder caresses, she repeated her actions. The boy, due to the contact, could feel the muscles of her legs tighten around him. That was when he lost his last straw of sanity.

In a swift movement, he carried her once again in the air; hands grabbing her buttocks, mouths locked in a wild kiss and tongues fighting with vehemence. He strode into the partially lit room with her in his arms, and once inside, he threw her on the couch. Misaki, on the other hand, and despite the lust, remained calm, as the taste of victory for her was just as gratifying as the sexual pleasure. She wanted to give back to him all that he had given her, and not just because she hated losing or owing anything to anybody, but because she valued the equality between them – even in their intimacy.

Taking advantage of the position she was in (sitting, while he stood on his feet in front of her), the black haired girl brought her fingers to the waistband of his pants. Too embarrassed to look up, she went on, and soon Takumi's jeans were on the floor. The bulge in boxers and the awareness of being watched by him left her abashed. He decided to help her out by kneeling down so they were at eye level.

Usui wanted to be tender as they kissed to calm her down, he really did, but she responded with a fervour that made him forget. Misaki tangled her fingers in his golden locks and gave his tongue the access to invade her small mouth, as his own agile fingers ran all over her body. He removed the last piece of clothing that covered Misaki's body, while he sucked on her neck, her shoulders, her breasts.

In a response to his touch, the raven haired groaned next to her ear and instinctively bit his lobe. The boy just shivered. Misaki then mimicked his actions, brushing her lips and tongue on Takumi's neck. With all the boldness she could muster, she whispered, blushing once again:

"I-I want you."

Upon hearing her words, every muscle of his body stiffened, surprised, and then he met her in a brief kiss that didn't lack passion. Takumi bent down, searching inside his jeans pockets for a condom. Misaki fidgeted, uneasy. You can do this, a little voice on her head encouraged. After he found the foil square he was looking for, he stood up, ready to take off his boxer shorts, but a small hand stopped him. Shyness took her voice away, but she did manage to retrieve the package from his hands and left it beside her on the couch.

She ogled at his naked form, blushing, because he did too. She was curious to see his reactions, his pleasure filled expressions, but she retreated her hand as she felt his scorching green eyes staring down at her. Accidentally, her fingers grazed his exposed cock, and Usui threw his head back, shutting eyes tightly as he grunted. Misaki, braver now that he wasn't looking, unwrapped the condom and rolled it down Takumi's dick.

She was thankful for the fact that he had his eyes closed, because an intense red colour covered every bit of her face, but she continued to move the condom down, slowly, due to her inexperience. The delay, however, felt fantastic for the blond, who moaned audibly. The sound wasn't high-pitched like Misaki's moans though: it was deep, primitive. Virile. Instinctively, her insides twitched in response. She couldn't take it anymore – much less him.

There were no bedrooms in his apartment – and therefore, no beds – so it was on couch where they had all the sex. The sofa was big enough for Misaki to lie comfortably, but it limited them to only one position: the missionary. However, stimulated by the sensations the girl offered him, and by the fact that she was completely exposed to him for the first time, Usui knelt down and decided to do her that way.

"Wrap your legs around me" he instructed, seriously. The hairs on the nape of her neck stood up when she heard him, and she obeyed, solicitous.

Inch by inch, he entered her as his nails dug on the skin of her hips. With her body partially extended across the couch, Misaki bit her lip to stifle a cry again. The feeling of having him completely inside her was so intense that she, unconsciously, wanted to express it with her voice. When the blond began to plunge hard into her, she couldn't help it anymore.

And the two of them were corrupted by lust; dominated by a passion that had no restrictions. They expressed their love with sighs, whispers, moans, screams. When Misaki felt herself close to the edge, she called out to her boyfriend; she wanted them to reach their peak together at least once. She shouted his last name repeatedly before losing herself in the climax. Takumi's resistance didn't last much longer – the moans she made drove him crazy, and when he felt her pussy contract against his shaft as she orgasmed, he too, reached paradise.

Exhausted, they embraced in a peaceful silence. They remained like that, exchanging small touches and caresses, until their exhaustion started to wear off. However, their appetite wasn't completely fulfilled yet, and they were more than willing to lose the entire night satisfying their hunger.


	3. III Rules

You are a shy and stupid idiot! Her mind barked at her.

They screwed a second time that night; both numb with desire, then, they left the couch to lie down on the ground. Misaki's body, that was pressed against the cool floor and somewhat in pain due to the hardness of the surface, wasn't under the effects of fatigue or heat, but the same could not be said about Usui, who laid beside her feeling exhausted and panting. He offered her to bathe together – which was, in theory, the first time they would share a bathtub. She was left speechless.

"I'm not gonna try anything funny" he assured in all honesty when he saw her flushing madly and in complete silence. There wasn't, however, a single hint of his usual perversion in his green eyes as he spoke, but that wasn't what bothered Misaki.

"Y-yeah, I know" she mumbled in a soft voice. Truth was, she was embarrassed because she actually wanted something to happen, but she just couldn't put it into words: they would get caught in her throat and she would blush sheepishly.

"Want me to carry you like princess, Misa-chan?" He joked, trying to ease the tension. But yet, he didn't understand why she became so shy all of a sudden.

"NO!" She screamed in response, and the blond laughed. Outraged, she stood up abruptly and walked to the bathroom. "You arsehole, I can walk by myself."

The blond laughed once more before getting on his feet too. While he filled the tub, Misaki picked up the clothes off the floor and folded them carefully; he thought of how convenient her rage attacks could be at times. Whenever she was irritated or pressured, she would act by impulse, but with certain restrictions – the violence and the yells he would get every time were the down sides of this feature of hers that he had grown used to, aside from the embarrassment, that surfaced only when Usui was the one annoying her.

"Oi, Misa-chan, are you coming in or what?" the boy called, already immersed in the water. The raven haired finally realized he was watching her intently with a mischievous smile, only to notice a few seconds later that she was, indeed, naked. "Although, I must admit the view is quite nice."

Blushing, she turned her face away, stepped into the bathtub and hid herself under the bubbles. She looked adorable (according to Takumi, at least). This was the strong, yet delicate girl that he fell ass over elbows for. Upon looking at her getting all relaxed under the warm water, he couldn't resist teasing her.

"So, how's your back?" Despite his intention, the concern was genuine.

"What do you mean?" In an instant, she understood. "Oh, t-that was no-nothing."

"And what would 'that' be, Misa-chan?" He faked an innocent tone exceptionally, but he couldn't contain the laughter that threatened to escape. "I can't understand if you don't explain."

"Stupid and perverted alien!" She snapped, at him, hitting his exposed knee.

"Oh, so this is your way of punishing me for what happened at Maid Latte" He was being annoying on purpose, however, his words still managed to affect Misaki.

Again, she scolded herself for her bad habits. She knew she should behave according to her age, and not like some obstinate preteen. She loved that perverted alien more than she cared to admit; that's why she wanted to stand next to him and be on par with him in every possible aspect, so that together, they could strengthen their relationship.

"I... I'm sorry" she confessed, looking down at the foam, to then return her eyes to his. "I'll change!" She promised, almost to herself.

Pleased with the girl's enthusiasm, Usui brushed his fingers across her face. Her joyful, warm and somewhat naive smile awoke in him such a strong feeling that sometimes, it truly scared him. He could only surrender to this beautiful black haired girl with exotic amber eyes, not only because she was unconsciously and deliciously tempting to him, but mainly because of her honest, resolute and tender nature.

"Thank you, Ayuzawa" he thanked her for her effort. For her words. For loving him back. Misaki appreciated his words, but dealing with this affectionate side of his wasn't something she could easily do.

"Y-you thank me even after losing to me?" She evaded him with a whisper.

"I do not think you've won at all, Ms. president" he said, taking her hand in his to examine it carefully. Before she could protest, he proceeded, gently stroking Misaki's palm. "I'm not gonna deny that you had me this time." A long finger slid across her palm, which recoiled from his touch instinctively. "But that doesn't mean you can do it again."

"Of course I can!" She said, a bit exasperated by then. Where the hell did this perverted alien wanted to get?

"Prove it then." The corners of his mouth lifted into a teasing and malicious smirk.

Misaki's first reaction was disbelief. She then gaped like a fish, and then all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks to make her look like the reddest apple ever; she was certainly dumbstruck. Her reactions only entertained the boy, who kept an amused expression all the while waiting for a response from his girlfriend. That prick was shamelessly underestimating her again, wasn't he? Possessed, she spat the words:

"You and your stupid games."

"Does this mean you're backing out, Ayuzawa?" His was hoarse, lustful.

Oh, he definitely hit the nerve he was looking for. He wanted to stir her up and then watch her cute reactions; this was by far his favourite pastime. If she also took an active part on his little games, however, the course would be even more unpredictable. And much more thrilling.

"If... if I take your challenge..." She began, trying to convince herself. "If I win, what happens?"

"Aren't we getting a bit ahead of ourselves? I mean, you haven't even heard the rules yet" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What rules?!" The astonishment in her voice made him laugh.

"You have a month to prove that you can seduce me." He emphasized the last word on purpose, and couldn't help to notice her blush. He smiled before continuing, playful: "If you can do that ten times, you win."

"And will this depend on your judgement?" She asked sceptically.

"Who else's?" The rhetoric question was sarcastic.

Misaki took a minute to analyze the situation. Although it was embarrassing, she couldn't turn down a proposal like that; it was part of her competitive personality. Besides, the mere thought of being challenged was enough to make her act without thinking, and pushed all the awkwardness away from her mind. She was ready to accept, but she remembered he hadn't answered her question yet.

"What do I get if I win?" She repeated.

"Besides victory itself?" He was surprised. What else in the world would she want? "You can choose whatever you want" he responded in a careless tone.

"Brilliant!" She smiled triumphantly.

"So, President. What will you want as your prize?" He asked, genuinely curious this time.

"That's a secret" she said, colouring slightly. Despite everything, the satisfaction she felt after having defeated him for the first time could not be contained, and she smiled both mischievously and innocently.

During the agreement, Usui purposely forgot to mention one specific topic: the charm she unconsciously possessed, and the influence it had on him. A single expression, a single reaction of the dark haired girl awakened in him a greediness that could only be satisfied with just one touch of her hand. But he knew how to control it – well, most of the time, because what happened in the kitchen of Maid Latte was an exception – and he would take advantage of this ability to make the game much more interesting.

"Come here, Ayuzawa" he called, in a serious but soft tone.

"W-what do you want?" she stammered suspiciously.

"Relax, I just wanna give you a massage" he replied, without any shame. He reached out to pull her to him, and found a little resistance on her part, so he murmured, suggestively: "If you don't want to, you can push me away, Ayuzawa."

Against her will, Misaki's body moved on its own accord and although she didn't like to admit it, she was really enjoying her time sharing the bathtub with her boyfriend. In the end, she sat between his legs, her back facing the front of his torso. The position allowed Takumi a privileged view of the curve of her back, her bare shoulders and the nape of her neck. Some strands of her hair fell loose from her bun and stuck to her wet skin.

As he had already proven sometime ago in the hot springs, when they went on a trip with Sakura and the lead singer of Yumemishi's boy band, Takumi's fingers were able to provide divine massages. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the touch of his hands as they descended from her shoulders to her back, slowly, languid, until they wrapped around her waist in a lazy hug. Instinctively, she shivered when she felt Usui's lips wander near her pulse point, and noticing this, he laid a soft kiss on her neck. She moaned audibly.

"Seems like I found a sensitive spot" he whispered in her ear, and kissed her shoulders. Breathing heavily, she snapped:

"That's n-no fair!" It was impossible for her to provoke him that way.

"Don't you like this?" He asked, petulantly. He travelled across her neck, this time with his tongue, while his hands sought her thighs under the water.

The small kisses on her neck quickly became small hickeys and light bites, just like her soft sighs, that soon turned into moans. Aroused by his caresses, Misaki tried to clear the shyness out of her mind – which was still an obstacle when she restricted herself to just feel Takumi's fingers strumming her most intimate spot.

His fingers weren't gentle, but they weren't rough either. Working with deftness and passionate urgency, he stroked her sex; groaning loudly as the melodious sounds she made in response to the pleasure filled his ears. The moans turned into screams when he gave her, for the first time ever, an orgasm without penetrating her.

His desire had grown to such an extent that he wanted to take her right there in the tub. To his surprise, Misaki grabbed one of his arms and turned her body around to face his, kneeling to stand higher than him. Tangling some of his blond locks in her fingers, she kissed him with passion and tenderness. She played with his tongue in a slow, but voracious way, and upon parting from the kiss, she nibbled his bottom lip. With a shy smile, she stared at his green eyes and whispered:

"Now it's my turn."


	4. IV Beginning

Do something right this time, she advised herself.

That idiot was very slick, she had to give him credit for that. He challenged her, aroused her, and then, when Misaki intended to achieve her first conquest in their little game, he was bold enough to await for her advances in the living room, after brushing her off in the bathtub, quietly, with his annoying trademark smirk on.

The raven haired didn't want to reveal her growing uneasiness, so she just wrapped a towel around her body and followed him with her head held high, but not before taking a slow and deep breath. Despite the fact he had also covered up his nether regions to avoid wetting the couch they would sleep on, Usui couldn't fight the amused grin out of his face, that laced itself with malice and arrogance, upon seeing her wrapped in the fabric, showing clear chastity and indignation. Her reactions were so fun to watch.

Spurred by what she judged as insolence from his part, she went up to the blond boy, who was carelessly reclining on the couch and following her with attentive eyes; but she didn't just sit down beside him to surrender to his caresses. In an awkward, yet gentle movement, she sat on his lap, spreading her thighs around his legs.

"I'm not gonna lose" she hissed firmly, yet blushing uncontrollably.

She pulled him by the hair and kissed him again, with the same passion and greed. The boy didn't take long to respond, he grabbed her thighs while they fought a battle involving tongues, lips and sighs. Misaki was strong, and Usui did not put up any resistance when she pushed him against the seat. As their bodies moved, the towels also rummaged up restlessly, and exposed, their genitals brushed against each other, stimulated by the subtle hip movements the girl made.

Entranced, Takumi let out a moan between Misaki's lips, who repeated the action to hear him out. She then began a delicious process of caressing his ears, neck and shoulders with her mouth, as she did with her sex too, over his lap. The blond closed his eyes shut (which made her much more comfortable) to bask in the pleasure he received by Misaki's hot body against his. When he felt her lubricate his cock and moan into his shoulder, he couldn't resist.

He draped an arm around her waist to secure her in place, and leaned in to pick up one of condoms that had fallen from his pocket last time. And just as before, she snatched it from his hand, struggling to face him without looking away. To encourage her (and also because desire consumed him), Takumi kissed her as she slid the condom on, ever so slowly.

Carefully, and without much trouble, he managed to penetrate the girl on his lap. Misaki gasped, surprised and incredibly horny, because in their new position, she could feel him inside her with much more intensity than ever before. Slowly, she tried various ways of moving on top of him; always seeking the most pleasurable for both of them. The languor, however, soon turned into torture for him and uneasily, he gripped her hips to help them move faster.

And for the first time, they struggled for control – their weapons were hip thrusts, bites on the lips and hickeys on their necks. They alternated in power, even though (or maybe because) Misaki was leading this time. There was no domination – at least not for long, because then, they were both equal. Sharing caresses, moans, scratches, until the moment they reached orgasm.

After stabilizing his breath, Usui sat her gently on the couch, stroked her hair and stood up to get rid of the used condom. As he made his way to the trash bin in his open plan kitchen, he felt her eyes following him, and laughed upon realizing that the scene was repeating itself, only then, she was the one watching him.

"What?" she urged a bit annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What what?" He feigned ignorance.

"Usui" she was starting to lose her patience.

"Everything's alright, Pres." he assured, easing her. "You better get dressed soon though, it's really cold tonight."

As expected, she blushed, but she narrowed her eyes in indignation: he was distracting her with superfluous shit. She picked up her emergency bag (emergency being at the time, sleeping), and got dressed in the bathroom without delay. Upon returning to the living room, the perverted alien waited for her, sitting on the couch, already dressed up. The room was clean again, she noticed, and on the back of the couch a blanket expected them for their sleep. Ignoring the superhuman speed with which he had prepared everything, she tried to go straight to the point:

"So?" She asked, embarrassed.

This time, he didn't try to irritate her; he gave her a smile, a tender and shy one, and pulled her in an embrace. He truly admired her for the way she always made her best effort and gave herself entirely to every fight – and though many others did it too, the fact that a big part of this effort was devoted to him made Takumi very happy.

"Point goes to you, Ayuzawa" he whispered, rapt.

* * *

The President of the Student Council let out a long breath as she finished yet another busy and tiring day at school. She said her goodbyes to the other members of the council, who flew out of the room as soon as they could due to the imminent rain threat, and returned to organize the high stack of paperwork that sat on top of her desk. As she worked, she could hear a soft tap on the glass next to her. She only knew of one person who was stupid enough to try break into the building through a third floor window.

"What the hell are you doing here, idiot?" She scolded him as she allowed him in the room. "You could've waited for me at the front gate, or at the sidewalk, like a normal person."

"I'm not a normal person, I'm a perverted alien" Usui joked with a smirk. "And I don't have an umbrella, so I'd rather wait in a dry place."

"That's reckless!" She chided in. "And what if I hadn't brought my...?"

"The always correct Misa-chan" he cut her mockingly. The girl was about to refute, but decided to let it go and shut the window to stop the rain (which had begun to pour during their conversation) from invading the room.

"Keep quiet while I finish" she ordered emphatically. He nodded his head in agreement, stifling a laugh.

Ever since he transferred to Miyabigaoka, the time they had to spend together was quite limited, even if he did these unexpected (and usually short) visits. Those small moments in which he saw her as the 'demon president' again were precious to him. He sat down on the desk and started watching her perform her tasks, because he knew she would get embarrassed.

Misaki, in turn, could not hide her discomfort. She tried to focus as much as she could on the reports in front of her to avoid the embarrassment, but she realized that it was impossible to impede the redness from spreading on her cheeks – the nervousness and the blush warmed her skin. In addition to that, the closed and stuffy classroom felt like hell for her, and she, sweating, opened the first two buttons of her blouse.

The sight of his girlfriend flushing, panting made her look unknowingly sexy, and that distracted the blond from his intentions. He shifted uneasily – and that didn't go unnoticed by Misaki. The work was finished, but she wasn't going to let go this opportunity to tease him.

Trying to ignore her blushing cheeks, she stretched her self a bit over the table, giving him a good view of her cleavage. I can do it, she thought nervously, I can do this... Without taking her eyes off of the paperwork, she noticed he moved again. Lost and shy, she tried to carry on. With both hands, she gathered her hair, holding it in a ponytail with one hand, while the other slid down her nape and neck awkwardly. She blushed furiously, but she couldn't resist sneaking a glance at him; she really wanted to know how he would react.

Surprise etched on his face at first, but then, he smiled with affection and fascination. Somehow, her inexperienced attempt on seduction affected him, because she was deliciously beautiful. He wouldn't, however, succumb – he wanted it to be a hard game for her, to see how far she could get with it. He chuckled again, thinking of all the fun he would have.

"I see you're done, President" he stated, as he approached the desk. She cringed. Busted.

"W-why? Are you in a hurry?" She demanded, trying to divert him from the main topic.

"No, I'm not." He spoke the words slowly, supporting his arms on the table, occupying her field of vision, restricting her to look at his green orbs only.

Frustrated by her futile attempts, she swatted his arms away and stood up quickly. She picked up the completed files to store them in the desk drawer, never meeting his eyes. She remained a sheepish silence and made her way out, but one of his arms, again, stood in her way.

"Ayuzawa wanted to seduce me" he declared, a bit serious, and extended his hands around her once again. Misaki shrivelled against the wall, blushing.

"You idiot" she spat the words. "I know I couldn't. You don't need to..."

"So cute" he whispered, resting his forehead on hers. "You are a beautiful sight, Ayuzawa, especially when you try hard for it."

"Wha...!"

"Quite impressive, Ayuzawa, even if it wasn't enough" He consoled her with a restrained smirk.

"Y-yeah, whatever." she mumbled. She still couldn't handle compliments.

"So..." His features changed drastically; malice invaded his tone. "Should I show Misa-chan how it's done?"

She gasped, bewildered. Did that pervert really wanted to do that at _school?!_ She tried to get his attention, but her voice died off as he inched his lips closer to hers, without actually touching them. Slowly, he descended to the hollow of the throat, his breath softly caressing the girl's hot skin. With one of his hands, he stroked her neck, gently pulling her hair.

Misaki shivered, drunken with lust. He then moved to the base of the ear, brushing his lips against her very lightly this time, and pulled away when he felt her anxiousness and repeated his actions with his nimble fingers. Their gazes met; one of them expressed promises, the other expectations. Despite her blush, the raven haired rested both of her hands on his chest – she wanted more than just his teasing; she wanted him all for herself.

She pulled him down by his shirt and stood on the tips of her feet, taking the initiative to kiss him. When their mouths collided, fire ignited them. He inserted one leg between hers; he wanted them to be as close as possible. Tongues were eager; exploring each other's mouth greedily. His tongue, then, trailed down the exposed skin of his girlfriend's neck, providing for the increasing need that burnt her after being tempted; he placed wet kisses across the length of her neck that made an involuntary low moan escape her lips.

Shocked at her own attitude, she shoved him away with violence. She tried to calm down her syncopated breathing, as he did too; she buttoned up her blouse completely, scandalized by what had transpired between them. Misaki whispered, almost to herself:

"Not here."

"Well, I guess we'll have to leave this 'lesson' for some other time" he joked, but he was holding himself back. He didn't intend to go that far. She was getting better, after all. However, it wasn't enough to earn her second victory in a row. "Learnt anything, Misa-chan?"

"Perverted alien" she mumbled, leaving the room. Outside, the downpour awaited.


	5. V Culinary

Why is my mom so oblivious, the raven haired asked herself.

Her thoughts echoed through the empty house. Her younger sister's school organized a trip to a tourist town in the mountains for the whole weekend. Her mother already had to stay in the hospital to cover, in extra hours, for a sick workmate. Minako, worried about her daughter's safety (and despite Misaki's insistence on ensuring her strength and capacity), asked Usui to watch over her for the night; "because there could be burglars around the neighbourhood, especially at night" her mother had said.

And now, beside her stood her boyfriend with that smug expression that always managed to piss her off. It was obvious he wouldn't refuse the invitation, it wasn't that what bothered her. However, he did made a point to disconcert her: he said he would take this opportunity to finish off the 'class' they had started a few days ago. What chances was she going to get to seduce him if he kept on distracting her?

"May I come in, President?" He was leaning against the door frame, staring at her with a cheeky smile. So annoying...

"Of course you can, you idiot!" She shouted, as she climbed the stairs. "Follow me" she said upon seeing him standing still in the hall.

"Misa-chan, you perv." he muttered, following her steps. Misaki gasped, but he continued, maliciously: "We're barely here and you already want to take me to your room."

"I-idiot! Let's go drop our stuff, okay?" she babbled, pointing at their bags. "And I-I'm hungry" she finished, and Takumi chuckled.

After guiding him around the house, informing him where they would sleep and where the bathroom was, Misaki changed out of her school uniform and made her way to the kitchen. Scrutinizing the ingredients that laid on top of the kitchen counter, inanimate, because her cuisine inexperience was exacerbated by the nervousness she felt. In the lapse of a week, she had managed to provoke him only once. It seemed impossible to achieve ten successful attempts. Engrossed in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Usui approaching her, hugging her from behind.

"Is Misa-chan going to cook tonight?" He asked, amused. The meals she prepared had an... exotic taste to it, to say the least. "I can help" he whispered his offer very close to her ear, and she shivered in response.

"It's not polite to let the visits do the job" she said, breathing sharply. You idiot, stay calm, she lectured herself. But deep inside, she knew his help would make the food more delicious.

"Then I will teach the President" he replied, resting his hands on the marbled surface "and she will cook." His breath tickled her neck; his mouth almost brushing her pulsating skin, that remained exposed because her hair was tied up in a bun, so it wouldn't get in the way as she cooked. She waited anxiously for a kiss that never came.

"O-okay" she said when he realized that he wouldn't go further. She was frustrated and it was evident.

"Something wrong, Ayuzawa?" He whispered once again, over her shoulder. His tone was discreet, because he wanted Misaki to understand his goal.

And she understood. That twat had promised to teach her about seducing, and there he was, giving her a second lesson. The raven haired considered it an affront: she didn't want him to help her through the competition, she was going to show him that she could win without any privileges – even if her boyfriend's actions were for his own amusement.

Determined to prove that he shouldn't look down on her, she turned on her feet to face him. She held his gaze in hers to make very clear that no, there was nothing wrong with her; no, she wouldn't fall on his trap; and yes, she was going to win the challenge, no matter what it took. Misaki's determination encouraged him to continue with his 'lessons'.

Although visibly embarrassed and breathless, she managed to cut the vegetables while Takumi gave her instructions in seductive murmurs. She endured the light (and exciting) friction of his lips on her neck, as well as the brief and occasional caresses on her arms, waist and hips. To increase her indignation, he also congratulated her after every successful step, but she knew that his praise was aimed to fields other than cooking.

When his girlfriend turned on the stove to put on the rice, the blond pulled away briefly – distracting her right next to the flames could lead to a chaotic aftermath. Leaning back on the fridge, he indicated the ideal portions of water, rice and salt, to not end up with the same white and gooey porridge she had served him last time he broke his arm. She obeyed his commands without retort as usual, however, upon turning her body towards him, she held a petulant expression.

"What's next, Mr. Chef"

"Not so fast, prez." he murmured, arching his eyebrows. "It takes a bit time to appreciate certain things." Intentionally, his words held a double meaning.

"Don't blame me if I'm eager to learn." She also gave ambiguity to her words, however, for any case, the phrase was derogatory: Misaki decided to annoy him by explaining clearly how she could achieve anything she wanted by her own.

Usui's eyes narrowed slightly, but then he smiled. Proposing her this challenge was the best thing he could've done, ever; when she tried to reply to his temptations, she made everything more entertaining for him. Misaki's expression, a mixture of stubbornness and slight embarrassment, was, in a subtle way, really sensual; her rosy lips were parted, almost like an invitation. The blond stepped a little closer to her, as if to accept her call, however, his hands slipped past her body to turn off the burner, his mouth was strategically positioned over her right ear.

"You still need to be taught" he replied, convinced.

"There are things that teachers don't teach" she said with a certain audacity. In a rash movement, she broke away from him and disappeared through the kitchen door to set the table.

Dinner was quick and quiet, despite some jokes involving the meal – which surprisingly reached the degree of 'edible' – Takumi didn't tease her while they ate. He was still taken aback by Misaki's reactions, and she was starving – because the portion of food on her plate wasn't big, it disappeared in the blink of an eye. In the end, she sighed, already stuffed – he had also finished his food.

"Anything for dessert?" He asked in a strange tone, after they picked up and washed the dishes. She looked at him questioningly.

"Do you have any preferences?" She asked confused.

"Hmm..." He murmured thoughtfully, leaning on the counter, next to the sink. He finally responded, cheekily: "I think I'd like to have Misa-chan for dessert."

Unintentionally, she tensed and coloured violently – and not just because she was a bit ashamed, but because his words aroused her. She felt her skin burn, as well as her sense of touch became sharper and more sensitive. Her heart hammered wildly against her chest, so intensely that she thought he could hear it beating. She would've kissed him vehemently if he wasn't so far away, and she made use of this fact to calm herself down.

"Something wrong, Ayuzawa?" He repeated, this time, however, provocation was evident in his voice. He pressed his lips tightly together to suppress a smile, as he closed the distance between them.

"No." Irritation introduced slowly into her voice, it blended up with the desire she already felt, and sublimated part of her shyness. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind, and she responded to his insult in the same tone: "I just wanted to relax a bit after proving that I can resist the provocations of a certain perverted alien."

Oh, he was going to show her the truth and refute her insolent claim. Already near her body, his movements restricted to recline her against the marbled surface using his arms as a barrier. He intended to incite her with long kisses on her neck, that she had deliciously and unconsciously exhibited during the whole time, but it was Misaki who took the reins of the situation. Before he reached her, she tangled her fingers between his blond and soft hair and pulled his head down to smash his lips on hers. The genuine and voracious want with which she kissed him drove him insane, too.

He lifted her up so she could sit on the counter, without breaking the contact with her mouth. Their tongues battled impatient, bold; deepening the kiss, Misaki wrapped her legs around his waist, the friction between their bodies made them long for more intensity in their caresses. Usui finally got a taste of his girlfriend's throat; massaging, licking, sucking. She pressed herself tighter against his body in response and tried to scratch his back and neck with her nails, panting.

When he heard a moan escape her lips, the boy gently bit her earlobe, and proceeded to drop a obscene laugh against her ear. He kissed her a few more times before moving away slightly to stare at her amber eyes. His voice was tainted with pretentious pride.

"Resist, huh?"

But the naughty smile that Misaki had stamped on her face contradicted itself with her apparent defeat. And so, he understood – well, she hoped he did. He had done exactly what the raven haired wanted, all because she managed to respond to his teasing – pretty much like her first victory. Misaki refused herself to admit the effect his words had on her – and she didn't have to, because her boyfriend satisfied her want off his own bat. Revelling in the fact that she had him eating out of her hand for once, she enjoyed the taste of her second conquest, while repeating to herself, mentally: there are things that teachers don't teach.


	6. VI Punishment

Euphoric, she could not stop thinking about her victory.

Somewhat distracted, Misaki prepared some pillows and blankets so she could share her bed with her boyfriend. The mattress, though narrow, was by far much more comfortable than the sofa at Usui's place. Since her bathtub wasn't big enough for it to fit two people (and probably too small for his tall body to fit at all), she let him use the bathroom first, as she set everything up.

"Bathroom is all yours, Ayuzawa." She suddenly heard, and she turned to the door.

Takumi wore a simple pair of black pants and his torso was bare. His gaze seemed indifferent, but there was something behind his green orbs that she couldn't decipher. Was he mad at her because of her second victory? She really couldn't tell, and she would have to ask him later. Right then, all she wanted was to immerse herself in the hot water.

Aware of the fact that there was someone waiting for her, Misaki did everything in no time. She put on her best set of pajamas – a somewhat short ensemble, with little pet prints scattered all over the fabric. Suzuna had won a pair of them as a gift in a raffle, and she offered the spare one to her older sister. She had only used it a few times – she preferred more practical clothes in her sleep. The wide and rather comfortable sweats she usually wore to sleep, however, weren't fit for their current situation.

After drying her hair and brushing her teeth, she headed to her room. Crossing the threshold, she caught the blond's attention, who awaited her while lazily lying on her bed. His gaze burned on her figure – his eyes lingered on her animal decorated blouse and shorts.

"What are you looking at, arsehole?" She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Fancy that pajamas" he said boldly, as he sat up. "Misa-chan is cute and sexy."

"Don't say unnecessary things." Her tone was harsh, however, she also liked the clothes he wore, though she was never going to admit it.

She was going to sit beside him on the bed, but before she could do so, he pulled her body against his, and she ended up sitting awkwardly on his lap instead. Usui's long arms wrapped around her waist, his face was dangerously close to Misaki's breasts – enough for him to clearly make out the outline of them underneath her blouse.

"So I'm not allowed to praise my beautiful girlfriend?" His voice expressed a calm that intimidated her. Her cheeks burned, crimson red.

"A-are you... angry?" Misaki's voice wavered as she felt his mouth roaming around her throat.

"Why would I be angry?" He murmured against her skin.

"B-because I won a-a second time..." She paused as she felt his bolder touch.

With both hands, he wandered through the curves of her back and waist, slowly dipping from her nape to her hips. He grabbed her, then, to lay her down on the bed. Carefully, he kept his body weight on his arms not to crush her, while kissing her neck. She shifted uneasily beneath him, in response, the blond paused to explain:

"That's the goal, Ayuzawa." He brushed her lips softly before proceeding: "Though you interrupted one important lesson."

As if to censor her, he finally took her lips on his. However, while Misaki responded with urgency and uncontrollable desire, he invaded her mouth with deliberate slowness. His tongue moulded against hers, dominating it at an indefinable and lustful pace. There wasn't an explosive force – he had full control over his movements. He created in her the expectancy of a deeper, more intense kiss, only to leave her wanting for more. He did the same to the neck: he poked the fire in her without hurry and stopped before satiating her, to whisper in her ear:

"Why the rush, Ayuzawa?" He nibbled her earlobe and continued to trace down his path with little kisses till the hem of the shirt she was wearing, and whispered against her skin: "We have all night."

She moaned in protest. She felt a burning need within her: she wanted more than a warm trail that only left her more aware of her own desire. Her thoughts became incoherent and her breathing, out of phase. In an attempt to simultaneously let him know her frustration and beg him to continue, she moaned his last name, so avidly and sensually that she couldn't bring herself to repeat it.

Usui chuckled in her ear, but his tone was obscene; he was mad horny too, but at that time, he knew how to tame his own instincts. And he was the one to continue – he knew that the greater her her desire, the less her shyness; he wanted to test her limits.

He lightly brushed his lips against hers, before kissing her with more intensity. She replied with unprecedented passion and vehemence, stirred by the pleasure she felt after feeling the emptiness inside her being filled. The previous provocations left her sensitive even to the softest of touches; the raven haired scratched his bare back as she felt his hands groping her thighs.

Their tongues explored everything they found at their wake; they became more frantic as they found each other's weak spots: they both shivered as they felt fingers touching their skins, but Misaki was at a disadvantage because she responded to every caress. After noticing her breathless, Usui released her lips, but not without pulling her bottom lip with his teeth. At last, he slid his mouth over her throat; he brushed his tongue and lips on her hot skin. While panting, she moaned in reaction to the sucks and bites he placed on her with experience; she gripped the pronounced muscles of his back tighter.

Hearing her voice softly rising, he slowed down his actions – he went back to kissing her lips, stroking her hair and pushing some strands away from her face. Again, she felt that lacking feeling, though not as intensely as before. She pressed her thighs together, trying to ease the burning sensation on her core. The blond noticed her desperate movements, and smiled as he confined her in his arms, leaning on his elbows.

"So, President" he murmured, amused. "Am I a good teacher?" He asked, just to tease her. Disgusted, she turned her face – leaving her neck temptingly exposed to him. Without hesitating, Takumi nipped her softly and asked her, as she gasped: "Answer me, Misa-chan."

"H-how can you be so good at everything, you idiot?" She stammered, sceptical. "Why you want to make this game harder than it already is?" He laughed.

"As honest as ever" His voice turned serious, before he continued: "It's fun to tease you, Ayuzawa."

" I-I know that." she stuttered again, without breath. "But I'm supposed to be in your place."

"I don't think that's going to change any sooner." Her anger meter increased exponentially when she saw him arching his eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't it change?" She asked, petulantly and conscious of her last two victories. He smirked at her indecently before answering:

"Show me then." In a quick motion, he switched their positions: now, Usui was the one lying down, while Misaki had her legs wrapped awkwardly around his hips.

Confused, she stood still; she reacted only when she felt his deliberate breath puffing on her neck, hitting her skin in a slow pace. Misaki then moved to place her lips on his throat, distributing warm kisses over the entire surface. Soon, Usui's long fingers sneaked inside the top she was wearing, and stroked her back with one hand while the other pushed her hips against his crotch. When she felt his erection, the raven haired let out a moan.

He wasn't going to give himself passively to the caresses she wanted to give him, the memory of the sensual battle they unleashed on his couch was still fresh on his mind. As if aware of his thoughts, she responded to his advance, rubbing herself gently against the bulge on his pants as she kissed him passionately. Deepening the kiss, her fingers busied themselves as they tangled on his golden locks, while his hands tried to free her from the fabric that secreted her torso.

When his cock throbbed again, he found his opportunity: he left his girlfriend's mouth as she moaned to lick her neck, and he raised himself on his arms to sit up. Quickly, he tore her blouse out of her body and returned his lips to the same place, but had gotten what he wanted – leaving her half naked – and he resumed his caresses in the same lewd slowness as before.

Soon, he laid her back on the bed, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin of her neck. Deliberately, he ignored her exposed breasts, only to frustrate her even more. When he felt her fidgeting beneath him, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He got up on his hands, to position his head at the same level as hers.

"Time's up, Ayuzawa." he whispered, cheekily. He quickly pecked her on the mouth and bit her lower lip. "I told you things wouldn't change."

"You idiot" she spat, blushing. "That's unfair."

Suddenly, he bent down to kiss her between her breasts. He slid his tongue across the tips of her tits, without ever touching her areolae. Misaki suppressed an instinctive groan; she felt her skin burn, her nipples harden and her insides twitch. Expectation left her mind free of any complaints. However, he didn't proceeded – he went back to her neck and whispered in her ear:

"Why is it unfair?" He chuckled when she choked on her own words, indignant. He continued, seriously, staring at her eyes: "Now it's my turn to show you what I can do, Ayuzawa."

Usui mumbled something like 'just enjoy', but the raven haired didn't quite catch it. The only sound she could make out was the one of her own heart pounding against her ribs. Desire spread through her body as she felt him tease her breasts – he got his mouth close to her nipples, almost touching them, to then move away towards her belly. Skilfully, he stripped her off her shorts – she was left only in a pair of panties with small laces on them.

His gaze lingered on her delicious body, that laid innocently across the bed. He was one hell of a lucky pervert, he thought, before resuming his 'torture'. He licked and sucked the creamy and smooth surface of her skin, but left her pink buds untouched. Misaki's moans encouraged him; he would prolong her anticipation only to drive her crazy, more and more by every second it passed. However, to tease her and offer her a preview of what would come, he grabbed one of her breasts and rubbed his palm along her hardened nipple, as he dropped love bites on the other.

Initially, he heard a muffled gasp, but then, a loud, clear and long moan escaped his girlfriend's lips. He had never heard her utter such a carnal sound, and his body immediately reacted to that first experience – he wanted to hear more of her. He brushed his tongue over the valley of her breasts, while he massaged her tits with his hands sensually. At last, he sucked her right nipple.

Restless, excited and completely surrendered, she arched her back and released the voice that was caught in her throat. Takumi provided her heat and humidity with his mouth – licking and sucking her languidly, but voracious – and with the bold touch of his fingers, that alternately rubbed her nipples and firmly stroked her breasts. His tongue, hands, lips and fingers wandered between her left and right breasts, before snaking his tongue down her navel again.

He removed her knickers with the same mastery that he did with her shorts, but he added kisses across the length of the legs during the journey. He focused, then, on her thighs, nibbling her satin like skin lightly. He was dangerously close to the most sensitive area of Misaki's body, and she knew what his intentions were.

"D-don't even think about it!" She protested, embarrassed.

"I'll do it only if you ask, Ayuzawa." he murmured, with a mischievous smile.

"Perverted idiot." she snapped. "I will not ask for such thing... _ugh!_" She paused to moan as he sucked and squeezed her soft flesh.

His caresses intensified, as well as the desire she felt: her inner muscles contracted desperately in an instinctive search for relief. At last, she called out to him, stroking his blonde hair in an inviting way. He smiled before moving his face closer to her small and pink centre, somewhat blurry due to darkness in which the room was submerged.

Tasting her essence and finding her wet against his lips awoke in him a wild greed – he explored her intensely with his tongue; he travelled through every fold and ridge of her sex, and he sucked on every inch of its length. Misaki was screaming; she struggled to express her pleasure – her orgasm was drawing near. Usui thrust two fingers inside her to arouse her even more; her inner walls squeezed around him and damped his fingers completely.

With an initial spasm, her orgasm spread through her, from the centre of the thighs to the tips of her fingers, going through her stomach, breasts, arms and legs. In the end, she was completely exhausted, breathless – her climax consumed all of her strength. However, it was her who took the initiative to kiss him, before he could muster any provocative phrases, not even caring about the liquid that flowed down from his lips, because she wanted him to understand how his efforts had left her satisfied.

His arousal caused a rather uncomfortable feeling on his crotch, and an implacable want that grew by the second. He moaned her last name in between kisses, and fought to get rid of his pants and boxers. In an amazing speed, he reached for a condom and slid it over his rigid shaft. He couldn't wait for more, so he positioned himself between her legs, standing in his knees while his girlfriend remained lying on the bed – he grabbed her thighs and rammed her hard.

Far away from his skin, Misaki could only dig her nails on the bed sheets. She noted that he penetrated her with unprecedented vehemence, but she knew that his intention wasn't to hurt her; he just wanted to pour out all the desire that he had held back until then. And this animal pace only turned her on: knowing that she was the cause of such madness. A familiar feeling grew inside her again – she screamed, incoherent, as the pleasure took over her completely.

"Ayuzawa..." He moaned one last time before releasing himself inside her.

In a careless gesture, he collapsed comfortably next to the raven haired. They remained still for a few minutes, only aware of one another's breath. Finally he broke the silence, popping himself on one elbow to turn in her direction:

"Hey President..." he began, in an affective tone. "I've never seen you moan like that."

"Sh-shut your mouth!" She barked, scandalized. How could he pronounce those words so casually?! "You pervert!"

He laughed at her reaction, before pulling her to an embrace. "Well, I'm glad you know now." He whispered, amused.

Oh, and how she knew, Misaki thought as she snuggled closer to Takumi's arms. If you underestimate an alien, he will make you regret it – and worse than that, he will do it in such a way that it'll be impossible not to love your punishment.


	7. VII Cocoa

What the fuck is this? Misaki cursed mentally.

Upon opening the door, she was met with the sight of Usui. They had a date to the movies that day, but a violent and unpredictable storm made them cancel their plans. So there he stood, the alien on her porch, carrying a bag – which probably contained some rented DVD's – and completely drenched from head to toe.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked incredulously.

"Replacing the cinema with an equivalent" he explained with a shrug. "So, Misa-chan, may I come in? It's cold out here."

Outraged, she pulled him into the hall by the collar of his shirt and closed the door harshly. "What the hell is your problem?" She exclaimed, possessed. He tried to calm her down, but she just ignored him. "You could have caught a cold!" Without words, she just growled angrily. "Stay here while I bring a towel."

Takumi held back his laughter. She was even angrier that the torrential rain itself, that had managed to completely destroy the umbrella he had brought with him that day. Her reactions were always so fun to watch, as well as her enthusiasm. It was amazing to see her devoting so much even to the smallest of things. She returned quickly, and handed him a white towel, that was only a bit worn out.

"Suzuna just entered the bathroom." she said, softer. "You can give me your shirt to dry it inside, if you want." She continued, apologetic: "We don't have any men's clothes to lend you here."

Of course, the absence of her father. The reason of the previous hatred she felt for all men, until he proved to her that this disgust was entirely unjustified – she shouldn't judge people she didn't even know, and much less generalize an entire gender just by the fault of one man.

He knew, however, that even if she did not behave like that anymore, the void left in her by the fatherly figure could never be filled. She had every right to feel sad, and the only thing he could do in return was to comfort her – and with that last thought in mind, he hugged her.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Ayuzawa" he whispered against her dark hair. It had a citrus smell to it – a bit like orange shampoo.

"H-hey." She parted a bit from him to face him, a little surprised. "You're my boyfriend" she murmured, in a tone that implied that it was obvious she cared. "And take off those clothes soon, you're freezing!"

"All right, prez." he nodded, complacently. He quickly got rid of his wet shirt and sweater, and handed them to her. He, then, bent his head down again to inhale from the crown of Misaki's head, and commented, lax and gentle: "You smell nice."

She directed herself to a small corner in the kitchen ('Laundry room', as they called it in the Ayuzawa household), touched by his affectionate gesture, and grateful for the absence of his usual sexual connotative remarks involving his lack of clothing. Maybe he was finally recognizing her ability, as she had managed to tease him four times already.

The third victory was simple – though it wasn't easy, if she was honest with herself. At Maid Latte, he had asked her if she wanted to sleep in his flat, but to torment her, he wouldn't conform with a monosyllabic response. So, she gathered all the courage she could had mustered, and it was her who came up to him at the end of their shift, when they were both alone in the locker room.

She kissed him so to awaken in him a boundless yearning, and before things got out of hand, she interrupted their foreplay – a bit flushed, she admitted – and told him she wanted them to finish things off in his apartment. And it was on his couch that same night, that she managed to seduce him for the fourth time.

With slow thrusts, he intended to incite her, grazing the tip of his cock against her entrance to then penetrate her, vehemently. Needy – and somewhat impatient – she broke, once again some barriers of her shyness: with her eyes closed (because she couldn't bring herself to face him), she moaned loudly, asking to be fucked faster, harder; asking to be fucked more, simply. His words were the trigger for him, whom later, would even congratulate her for her two consecutive victories.

With a simple gesture, she dropped his clothes in the dryer, turned the thing on and went back to the room. The towel was thrown carelessly over his shoulders, already dry, as well as his torso; just some of his blond strands remained wet. Takumi, kneeling on the wooden floor, placed over the small coffee table some small plastic containers with all sorts of sweets – probably made by himself. He didn't only bring films, after all.

"Why so much food?" She asked, startled by the amount.

"These are leftovers, Ayuzawa." he explained. "I practice some of the Maid Latte recipes at home, but I cook much more than I can stuff in."

"Well..." she began, impressed with his dedication to cooking. She bent down to help him. "If we can't finish this, we can get Suzuna and Shintani to do it, for sure."

"Have she and Sanshita-kun...?" He asked suggestively.

"They started dating, yes" she explained, smiling fondly. But she immediately blushed. "On the same day we started our... huh... competition."

"It has been two weeks, Misa-chan." His voice was purposely annoying.

"I have a calendar, you arsehole." she murmured, as she took up with the last container: it was much shorter than the others, and the chocolate cream it contained appeared to be more sophisticated than the previous ones. "This one looks pretty good." she said while showing him the pot.

"Have some." he requested, naughtily. "I prepared this one thinking about the taste of Mis-"

"Spare the details for later" she interrupted him while trying to open the package. It was a difficult task – the cap seemed stuck. Misaki then pulled harshly; appealing for strength.

"Ayuzawa, watch ou-"

Belated, Usui's notice was useless – the raven haired had managed to open the container, but the sweet splashed out completely due to the force she had applied. Instinctively, she glanced at the floor and table, looking for sugary stains. Relieved to see them clean, she finally looked forward, and found the final destination of the chocolate: her boyfriend's neck and chest.

"I-I'm so sorry." Stunned, she forced herself to think of a quick solution. Again, Takumi tried to sooth her, and, in a rush, she pushed him against the floor upon seeing the brown chocolate cream sliding over her skin. "Lie down so it doesn't drip!"

"It was nothing, Ayuzawa." he repeated, calmly, just a little uncomfortable with the waste. "Just bring me something to clean myself with." he instructed, still lying on the floor – right next to the where the towel (thankfully unstained), that previously hung on his shoulders, had slipped.

However, her thoughts didn't quite follow that direction. Seeing him covered in chocolate, she found an opportunity to both surprise him and get a chance to taste the sweet that had caught her attention. But, even more prevalent in her was the actual will to do it: she wanted – as in _really_ wanted – to touch his soft skin with her mouth.

"Stay still." she murmured, somewhat embarrassed, but firm. "I'll clean you up."

She ducked before she could catch his reaction, perhaps because her courage could would go away if she did so. Anyway, she brushed her tongue over the chocolate on his chest, then she sucked it, greedily. She felt his body shiver and continued licking and sucking everything that she found along the way. Misaki, then, understood what the blond meant when he said that she inspired him to prepare it: the sweet had an aphrodisiac taste to it; it warmed the inside of her mouth, and it burned down her throat. Added to the cocoa, milk and hazelnut, there was one more ingredient: liquor.

After cleaning his chest, she moved forward to his neck, sucking on the little sprinkles of chocolate that had landed there. Her caresses weren't light – she moved her tongue and lips greedily, to savour the delicious sweet, and Takumi's warm skin made the experience even more sensual. The boy breathed with difficulty, and gasped sharply when she descended to his navel, very close to the waistband of his pants, to free him from the last vestiges of chocolate.

Giving him one last intense suck on his abdomen, she pulled away to look at him, triumphantly. She tried to clean the remainders of chocolate on the corners of her mouth with her tongue; she was prevented, however, because Usui's hands grabbed her neck and brought her back to him – in the direction of his mouth.

Thirsty, he licked the chocolate while pressing her against his own body, on the floor. He bit her lower lip when he finished, kissing her forcefully – and she replied in the same way. He explored Misaki's small mouth; his tongue intertwined with hers, tasting the mixture of flavours: chocolate, liqueur and passion, which blended inside her hot and humid cavity. Aroused, he sought her throat with his mouth – he wanted to kiss her entirely...

"Onee-chan" called Suzuna from the top of the stairs.

In a rush gesture, Misaki broke away, slightly blushing. She got up quickly and made her way to the hall to meet Suzuna. The blond, despite the frustration caused by the interruption, took advantage of his time alone to calm himself down – he sat up, aware of the pronounced volume in his pants. Never in the world he thought she would be able to do that – and more than that, that it'd feel so good have her pressed so close to his most sensitive area.

"Usui" Misaki called him, waking him from his own thoughts. She was still a little flushed. "The bathroom's free." She averted her eyes; turning around to face him, she continued in a whisper, "You can... go clean up better." She handed him his shirt and sweater, already dry.

"Thank you, President." And she blushed, picking up the malice implied in those words. She knew he wasn't only thankful for the clothes. Grabbing the towel, he stood up and went over to her – so close that only his girlfriend could hear the murmur that followed: "So, Misa-chan, am I tasty?"

She gasped before answering, and he chuckled. "You wish." And, knowing her sister was in her room, upstairs, she continued, evasive and somewhat petulant: "The chocolate was tasty, though."

"What a shame." His voice and eyes were intense. This time, he whispered right next to the ear: "Ayuzawa doesn't anything to be tasty."

And he went up the stairs with ease. He was really good indeed, Misaki thought as she tried to slow down her pounding heart. At least she reached her fifth win – only five more to go. She would win, and this wasn't just a thought, it was a fervent desire.

"Don't take too long, Usui." she warned him, almost as a challenge. "Suzuna and Shintani are coming with us to the movies and we won't wait for you." she assured, sublimating the embarrassment she felt. She couldn't let anyone catch her in such a compromising position.

"Oh, how cruel." he said, loud enough for her to hear. He smiled against the door, curious to discover the future achievements of his girlfriend.


	8. VIII Contempt

You can do this, the raven haired encouraged herself. You can do this.

Misaki was in the bathroom at Usui's apartment – who was probably in the kitchen, putting away the dishes they've washed together after dinner. She had changed her clothes: she was currently in her 'uniform'. To tease her, the day before he had repeated the same request he'd made to her when they first met; he wanted to have her as his personal maid for a day (in this case, for one night). This time, however, she didn't repel his perverted proposal – in the end, she agreed to participate in the game as well.

Dressing up for him and treating him as her 'master' wouldn't be so hard – she did that all the time during the week, after all. The only – and most crucial – difference was that this time, there wasn't a crowded cafeteria surrounding them; they were completely alone. In a rather eccentric sexual competition (and also exciting, she might add).

However, only after lightly accepting the conditions, she reflected on her decision: to act as an obedient maid wouldn't guarantee her a victory; that idiot would have it easy to make her succumb again. So she planned carefully her actions, so she could be in charge of the situation this time. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm the turmoil of her thoughts and opened the door.

"Oi, Misa-chan" he called when he heard her footsteps. He was cleaning some cutleries with a cloth, while his back faced the hallway in which she stood. "Don't forget to ask "Do you need anything, master?" He continued, mockingly. He could picture her perfectly, wearing her traditional Maid Latte uniform.

"Do you need anything, master?" She repeated, in a strangely anxious and insolent tone.

Curious, he turned towards her to understand her reaction. What he saw, though, left him utterly awestruck. She wasn't wearing her Maid Latte costume. She had taken home with her an apron, at most – and it was even shorter than usual, barely covering her upper thighs, that were then deliciously exposed. The white fabric formed a straight line on her the area of her neck, and it allowed a nice view of her black and lacy bra.

Accentuating the curve of Misaki's waist, a diaphanous corset hugged her figure below her breasts, the ruffles on her hips were left seen at the sides of her panties, that were also black. In addition to the apron and lingerie, she only wore a pair of black stockings that came all the way up her legs to stop right above her knees. Her black hair was carelessly tied, some strand were loose, framing her face. Mesmerized, stunned, bewildered, Takumi let the knife he was holding slip out of his hands – the noise echoing shrilly trough the room.

Upon noticing how his eyes widened; how his voice had caught in his throat; how in such a careless way he had let the silverware drop, she looked away to laugh. Her laughter, however, wasn't a joyous, innocent one; it was a sound of triumph, of a woman having fun – a little flushed, but determined, nonetheless. It was for this reason that he was surprised up at this point: she usually tended to be rather gentle, inexperienced, sometimes unconsciously inciting. But the victorious grin she had plastered on her face and the tempting garments she wore, accentuated her sexy and mature side – she really looked her age, which was close to eighteen years old.

"Master?" She repeated, enjoying the reaction she caused in him. She was finally getting why he loved to taunt her so much – it was pretty fun, in the end. However, whilst Usui was seductive when he teased, she was challenging.

The blond seemed to wake up from his trance, and bent down to pick up the silverware that had fallen to the ground. He realized she approached him and, when he stood up, he saw her with her hands resting on the counter top. Her eyes, burning with anticipation and petulance, betrayed part of the mature image she wanted to project – this mix of features seemingly exclusive, however, was what made the raven haired so attractive to him. Being able to keep impatient in a situation that required languid calm was something that only she could do – so simultaneously adorable and libidinous.

"You look good dressed like that, Ayuzawa" he uttered. His voice was serious. Hoarse. He moved closer to place his face inches away from hers. "I really like it."

Shimmering with bliss, her amber orbs never left him. She blushed a little upon hearing his words, and also as his restless eyes roamed between the top of her breasts, so obscenely outlined and her exposed neck, that was deliciously inviting because of her hairstyle – but this awareness only brought her an extra incentive to continue, because at the moment, he was too horny to torment her. She celebrated, mentally, her seventh win.

"My job is to please, master." The raven haired tried to reproduce the same tone she used with the clients of the Café, but her excitement distorted the original intention of the phrase, which now sounded more like a self-affirmation of her ability.

"So..." he continued, still serious. "Will Ayuzawa do everything I ask for?" The implicit desire of his question manifested itself, unequivocally, in his eyes.

"That would be too boring." she denied in jibe. "You didn't say you wanted an obedient maid, master." And the last word was underlined with irony.

Unbelievably, she saw the scene occur in two different speeds. Although it didn't even lasted two seconds, Misaki saw how his pupils dilated with desire, and how his approach happened in a slow and torturous speed. When he kissed her, she dismissed all of her ambition to continue teasing him – she responded enthusiastically to his hungry lips on hers.

Their tongues shaped, fiery, impatient, eager. Fingers curled up in their hairs; teeth nibbled lips; skins burned, desirous. The counter distanced them and impeded them from deeper caresses – and, in a swift and somewhat violent movement, he broke the kiss to pass her to his side of the bench in a single pull, and returned his hands and lips to Misaki's body. He pressed her against the wall – the sofa was too far away.

The raven haired, who was tangled in the arms that wandered her curves, was already revelling in the passion and intensity with which her boyfriend kissed her and touched her; she had never seen him so serious, and that was pretty hot. She slid her hands down to his soft and well defined abdomen, enticing him with the soft movement of her fingers – in response, he growled in her ear, nibbling and sucking her earlobe and neck.

Apart from his delicious and greedy mouth, Misaki took her chance to free him out of his shirt, and the contact with the fabric (rudely thrown to the floor) was replaced by the moist and warm touch of her tongue and the soft strumming of her fingers. She felt him shudder and hold his breath; she continued, scratching his back and biting his chest. She was surprised, though – to the point of losing her breath – when Takumi pinned her wrists, with one hand, above her head.

His green eyes were darkened with lust, and they spoke loud and clear: you are mine. That sentence conveyed love – but an instinctive and wild sort of love. An insane need. Completely aroused and enraptured, Misaki's body responded: her internal muscles contracted, her face reached forward in search of just a minimal touch of the blond's skin. And he satisfied her with a long, lustful kiss – one that travelled all the way from her mouth to her neckline, tracing a delicious trail over the sensitive and heated skin of his girlfriend.

With her movements restricted and subdued to the maddening caresses, Misaki moaned deeply, swaying her head from side to side. Unconsciously, he released her hands, using his fingers to press her thighs and hold her up in the air. She soon laced her legs around his hips – and thus, both his hardened member and her wet underwear brushed. The two, between kisses, groaned at the contact.

While having her in his hands, pressed against his seized cock, Usui strolled quickly to the couch and threw himself recklessly against the couch, taking her with him. Now Misaki was on his lap, pushing herself against him in a fierce kiss. With a single pull, he undid the knot on her back that she had spent so long to tie, and got rid of her apron (which suffered the same fate as his shirt).

A short glimpse of his girlfriend, sitting on top of him and wearing only a sexy set of lingerie and stockings, made him lose all of the (or the little) care and patience he still possessed – first, he took off her bra, licking her neck exposed, as his fingers buried themselves into her scalp and her hips rummaged, uneasily against his trousers – his boner disturbed him so much it became unbearable.

They both wanted each other desperately, but they were still covered by their underwear – and the very idea of parting was out of question. The solution came from Takumi – gently, he distanced her from his groin with a push, leaving her suspended on her thighs, as he undid his fly and liberated his dick out of his jeans. She finally understood what he intended to do, and she grabbed a small square foil from his pockets. This time, when she slid the condom on his penis, she made it hastily, greedily. And in the same way he didn't remove his pants and boxers while she sat on his stiff member, he just pushed her lacy panties aside. Thus, partially dressed, the gave themselves entirely to irrepressible pleasure.

With the help of his hands, she rode him up and down; the contact and the lubrication had them close to their peak, and they both expressed themselves with incoherent whimpers. The movement made her feel the friction of him completely inside her; her inner walls clenched around him, squeezing his shaft. Rapt, he threw his head back, the raven haired pressed her hips hard against him, standing still for a few seconds so that together, the could pulsate on one another – and again, they both gasped audibly.

When they moved again, they panted hard, but they kissed to satisfy all the hunger they felt – short kisses alternated with sucks, nips and scratches on any bit of exposed skin within their reach. As she climaxed, Misaki hugged the blond tightly, sinking her nails into his back, and, in ecstasy, and cried 'Takumi', and not 'Usui'. The boy imitated her gesture, moaning her first name as he reached his own orgasm.

She stood motionless on his lap, her face buried on the crook of his neck. He dropped gentle kisses against her hair, in a gesture that had nothing to do with the previous uncontrolled sex – he was tender, affectionate. The raven haired cuddled closer to him, and let out a chuckle at the memory of an old dialogue. She broke away from the embrace to face him.

"I've never seen moan like that, Usui" she said, citing the same words he used to tease her. She expressed a slight air of superiority.

"What a coincidence, prez." he said, and there was humour in his voice. "I've never seen you like that, either." Referring to the clothes, obviously. He was very curious to know how she had gotten them. "By the way, where did you get them?"

"The apron is part of an old uniform... And the ensemble... was a gift..." She mumbled, looking away. She couldn't hide the rosy colour that covered her cheeks. "From Erika."

"I'll have to thank her later for that." he murmured against Misaki's shoulder. He laughed as she protested, exasperated. He continued, in a sincere tone: "I didn't think you'd go that far, Ayuzawa." But soon, he soon returned to the usual teasing: "Now the naughty and sexy maid is my favourite one."

However, contrary to his expectations, she didn't repel him with free offences: "I also like you more serious" she admitted, biting her lip.


	9. Extra I - Dialogue

This is just _brilliant_, she grumbled mentally.

As president of the Student Council, she had to attend to some of the faculty and staff meetings that the administration of the school held periodically – this time was, in particular, on a Sunday. That wasn't what bothered her, however. It wasn't her first time going to school on her only weekly day of rest – some of the information needed to be delivered immediately to the students, and it was her responsibility to do so. However, this time, she had not come alone.

A certain blond stalker was waiting for her at the end of her meeting in the library of Seika High.

The raven haired sighed as she recalled her unsuccessful attempts to convince him not to follow her. As usual, he just ignored her protests with a sly and annoying smirk. She had to push away her thoughts out of her mind as a funny looking teacher addressed her. The smiling woman gave her some instructions: for the remainder hour, she scribbled down some notes on the discussed subjects – only those relevant to the students, at least. After some formalities and greetings, she was released.

Despite rusty and dull to most students, the library was open to visitors every day of the week for those who needed educational resources – bookworms and failing students, mostly. Sunday in particular, had just a few students unevenly distributed among the tables of the hall. None of them were the blond alien. She would have to search for him, Misaki thought as she huffed in annoyance.

She sneaked between the tall bookshelves looking for her boyfriend. It should be an easy task: besides naturally standing out due to its appearance, the alien wore his Miyabigaoka uniform – he and his eccentric ways of fitting in the student environment. She found him in a small (and rather claustrophobic) enclosure, where the old, foreign classics were stored. The sun rays barely reached the room; an incandescent lamp reinforced the light. Inside the passageway where Misaki had entered, there was nothing but uninterrupted walls of worn out spines.

And, leaning on a stand (probably already installed there because the place was a makeshift deposit), was Takumi, immersed on his reading. His countenance was placid – the peace that emanated from him was surprising. It was... unusual and distant, as if a stranger stood in front of her. The boy broke off, however, as soon as he saw her. Closing the volume, it's title became visible to her: 'Macbeth'.

"President" he greeted her with his traditional mocking tone. This time, however, the raven haired didn't huff; it was comforting to finally glimpse at the side of him she was more intimate with. He continued, noticing her silence "Something wrong?"

"What?" She said, distracted. Soon, she acknowledged the question "No, I'm fine. And you?" She nodded at the book he held.

"Shakespeare is always interesting." he said simply, returning the book to the warmth and comfort of its brothers. "A lot of it's lost in the japanese translation, though"

"You've already read it in engl...?" she began, but stopped herself when he realized the answer was obvious. He was educated under british standards, it was natural that their readings summarized the country's classics. "Forget it, let's go."

"Oi, Misa-chan" he called her when she turned her back to him. His voice was slurred, malicious; it made the hairs of the back of her neck stand. "I still haven't properly thanked you for yesterday." In a quick gesture, he circled her waist with his arms.

"You don't need to do that" she muttered, as she remembered about the chocolate incident. His lips on her ear baffled her.

"But I want to" he replied in a naughty whisper. Deftly, he switched their positions: she was, now, resting against the table while he caged her figure with his hands splayed over the wooden surface, on both sides of her hips.

"D-do you... do you have any idea of where we are?" She protested in exasperation. Had he gone insane?

"You are overreacting, prez." he murmured in amusement. "I just wanted to know what would Misa-chan want as a reward." He lowered his face so that it was at the same level as hers.

"And it has to be here?" She insisted, blushing. She didn't turn her face away, despite her nervousness.

"I'm very curious, Misa-chan." His sarcastic tone failed to distract her from their imminent proximity – she had to sit a bit on the desk to gain a comfortable distance.

Now that he had her exactly where he wanted, Usui stopped. He had been so horny after he felt her taste the sweet chocolate on his body, and he couldn't get the relieve he wanted due to some unforeseen circumstances. He planned, then, not a punishment, but an experience – more than that, a test, to find out how far could her boldness reach.

"Tell me how you want it." he asked, a bit haughty. He was anxious to hear her answer.

"Wha...?!" She gasped, perplexed. That idiot wanted her to say it? She chose to be evasive: "Well... kiss me and um... well... you know!"

"No." He denied her with a broad and stupid grin. "I don't know."

"You arsehole." she spat, completely flushed. They had never talked about _it _– the topic was only mentioned by the blond before in jokes, nothing more. Having sex and talking about sex were two very different things.

"You're making it hard, Misa-chan." Usui beautifully faked a crestfallen tone. He sighed, feigning disappointment, and completed teasingly: "Want me to help you?"

"Of course not!" She cried, outraged. Misaki hated the feeling of being underestimated – he just used that fact to his advantage. She drifted her almond eyes away from his green ones, to focus on the dark ceramic of the ground. "L-let's go to your apartment." she said, finally.

"It's a shame there's no room for a bed there." he lamented, seriously this time. "I enjoyed yours, Ayuzawa." The phrase was emphasized so indecently; she blushed to the roots of her dark hair with the memory.

"I prefer your couch." she replied in whisper, almost by reflex. In her words, Takumi found an opportunity.

"Why?" He encouraged, mischievously (though genuinely interested).

"I like... to be on top." she said in a murmur, simply. She continued, before the boy could nag her again: "That way I... I can... also take control, in that position. And... uh ..." She bit her lip before whispering the rest: "It feels... really, really good, too."

"Really now..." he agreed, close to her ear. His hot breath caressed her skin. "What else d'you like?"

Hearing him utter the question so seductively affected her in a way that she didn't thought possible. He hadn't even touched her yet, and she already trembled and felt her bowels burn and twitch. Mute due to the effect that he had in her, she cursed, internally, herself and her stupid shyness.

"Come on, Misa-chan." he urged when she didn't answer. Usui, then, appealed for impertinence: "Want me to tell you what turns me on?" The raven haired gasped, and heard an obscene chuckle before he proceeded: "I love the feeling of Misaki when she is hot. And tight. And dripping wet."

Usui placed soft kisses in the curve of her supple and pulsating neck, in between words. Already his girlfriend had suppressed breathing; she tried in vain to calm the heartbeat. He had never said anything like that before – and, though awkward, this new situation they were in was extremely erotic. To relieve her itch and nervousness, the girl's thighs pressed tightly against each other. How could he, just by softly murmuring her name and describing the feeling of fucking her, lead in her such reaction?

"You... you're doing it on purpose!" she spat, hissing the sentence between her teeth.

"Maybe." he blew in her ear. He stepped back to look at the livid face of his favourite maid. The way she stared at him, he could swear that the world's biggest abomination had just been said.

"Don't insult my pride, stupid alien!" she barked.

"Insult?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. "But you seemed to like it." His smirk grew before he continued: "I still don't know what you want, Ayuzawa."

"O-okay" she convinced herself, in the end. He was right to say that she did appreciate their little 'dialogue'. "You can kiss... ugh... kiss my neck. If you want."

It was so lovely to see her confront her inner insecurities to express what she felt, even if she did it clumsily in the end. Takumi chuckled at the obviousness of her last sentence; he would never let pass a single opportunity to put his mouth on any part of her body. However, the fact that she was now responding, worked as an incentive for him to prolong their conversation – and to satisfy his desire, at the same time.

"Be more specific, Ayuzawa." he asked as she smiled wickedly. Game on, he thought. "Do you reallywant me to kiss your neck?" And the blond's lips walked all over her satin skin, in a shower of kisses. One hand left the table to rest gently on the skirt of her school uniform. "Or would you prefer your ear?" He offered as he bit her earlobe. Daring, his fingers snaked beneath the yellow fabric to squeeze her soft flesh. "Or you'd rather feel my tongue instead?" And slid it across the shell of her ear, before descending to the base of her throat. He also took his hands out of Misaki's thigh to slide – gently – a finger along her panties. She was damp.

Lost in lust, she gasped sharply as he asked her about her preferences and offered a demonstration to entice her. Even though focused on not displaying any expression of pleasure, she could barely stifle a moan as she felt him touch her most intimate place. Meanwhile, he was suffocating on his own mismatched breathing. His fingers ached as they gripped hard the sides of the desk.

"We don't wanna draw any attention, do we, prez?" His arms encircled her waist once again, keeping her trapped, sitting on the table. His voice was calm, but the state in which she was then (flushing, panting and heated) affected him too. But, despite the warning, no one could hear them if they kept it low – the stocked racks and the brick made walls served as excellent acoustic insulators.

Misaki's judgement faded as her want grew; she didn't even notice how absurd the blond's comment sounded, since he was the one responsible for her reactions. And, in the same way she began to tolerate incoherence with naturalness, she also ignored what Usui had just said – which, in any other given case, would have earned him a slap in the face. She stumbled on her own words as she answered him, however.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I want... everything you just said." she repeated, wrapping his black shirt in her fists. The challenge and the urgency surpassed her embarrassment and they compelled her to drown herself in greenish orbs.

"Sure." he consented, amazed at the intensity with which she faced him. He couldn't suppress the indecent smile that, lazily, began to form on his lips as he realized that she wanted to play the game as well. "Anything else?"

"Lower." she pointed out, in a small voice. "I want you to go down more." she admitted while she bit her lips, keeping him attentive in his field of vision.

"Where exactly?" Takumi's irises darkened; his pupils, dilated. As she told him what she wanted, she was tantalizingly beautiful – full lips, warm skin, hungry eyes.

Misaki had come to learn how to take advantage of any convenient circumstances – and she wasn't going to waste her chance. Just like the last time, at school, she unbuttoned her blouse, the top three buttons now. This time, however, she didn't do it awkwardly or inhibited; the blush on her cheeks only reinforced her natural grace. In a firm and resolute gesture, she slid her index finger to the deepest point her neckline allowed. She didn't avert her eyes from his, not even once.

"Here." she indicated, determined, because that was what she wanted. To emphasize her request, she lightly pressed her thighs against the boy's hips, enveloping him.

And all Usui could do was to surrender upon his girlfriend whom, in his opinion, was now deliciously appealing. He grabbed her waist and pressed himself against her, while sealing the raven haired's mouth with his own. They kissed avidly, brushing tongues and lips. His fingers dug into the exposed skin of the girl's hips; hers, into his scalp, before trying, in vain, to claw his back, protected by a layer of fabric.

As she freed him from the white jacket of his Miyabigaoka uniform, Takumi revelled in her neck, exploring the area with want and greed. Soon, the jacket was forgotten on the floor, and the boy's lips were lost in her exposed neck. Feeling him lick and suck her sensitive skin caused Misaki to exert more pressure as she strummed his shoulders and ribs, hidden underneath his dark vesture; repressing any sounds to not give themselves away. In an impulse, he kissed her again, muffling her moan. The melody of her whimpers and the burning sensation within him drove him insane – he pushed her against the nearest bookshelf, and emitted a carnal sound, that came from the back of his throat. Their tongues mixed; restless, thirsty.

Due to the force with which he pressed her against the literary surface, one of the books crumbled down from its position and crushed on the floor, with a thud. They, surprised by the noise, shook off, regaining consciousness of where they were. It was on her lips, however, where he simply whispered: 'My place' – without hesitation, she nodded in agreement, as she closed the collar of her shirt and and fixed her uniform.

To hide the bulge on his pants, he tied his white jacket on his hips: it hung in the place, looking little odd, and it disturbed his usual solemn demeanour. But, at the time, little did he care about his own appearance; he even ignored the cover of the book they had knocked down – Hamlet, one of Shakespeare's most proclaimed masterpiece, was unceremoniously displaced from Seika's collection.

When they returned to the library's lobby, there was no commotion or any evidence that they had been discovered; no one heard at all, in the end. They left school in a hurry, because they still had to ride the subway and walk a good way to Takumi's building. It was on the stairwell of the underground station that Misaki decide to break the silence in which they were immersed, upon remembering what had happened in the library's room.

"Only four more to go, Usui." she declared, in a mixture pride and insolence. She was counting her most recent achievement.

"You've earned it, Ayuzawa." he congratulated her, leaning in so she could hear him among the tumultuous box office. He also recognized: "You're getting pretty good at it."

"You shouldn't have underestimated me in the first place." Her eyes blazed in the anticipation of her final victory. Again, the reason why she wanted to win so fervently intrigued him.

"What will you want as your prize, anyway?" He asked again. They had already stepped into the public transport; they were squeezed up against the door due to the crowd.

"I'll tell you..." she murmured, stretching on the tips of her toes to reach him "after I win." She knew her reply sounded presumptuous, but that was just the way she could give herself some confidence.

"Misa-chan and her dirty little secrets." And he laughed to torment her.

"I'm not a perv like you, idiot Usui." she retaliated.

"I disagree." he opined, direct. She could not refute him and stayed shut, while he suppressed a laugh.

Although silence dominated the rest of the way, they both felt the effect caused by the proximity in the subway: they were still heated with the (barely contained) desire that exploded back in the library. Their pace sped up as the stepped on the ground once again; the familiar glass façade was already visible. After hurriedly greeting some acquaintances, they reached the elevator. A nice lady – although rather inconvenient at the time – joined them on their way up. Chattering incessantly, Takumi's neighbour followed them to his apartment. With complacent smiles, they parted ways with the elderly, and finally – finally! – they closed the door behind them. They were alone.

Immediately, their bodies were together again, leaning against a white and smooth surface, this time. Between kisses, bites and sucks, they undressed: she undid the knot of his jacket and the buttons of the black shirt he wore, and he, with a tug, yanked away her skirt. They kissed, greedily – one was naked from the waist up, the other, just bellow her hips. Misaki was finally able to let her hands feel the free and warm touch of the boy's torso. Pinning her to the wall, he held her in the air with his hands on her buttocks, ready to take her to the couch.

"Counter." she murmured, briefly interrupting the kiss. After leaving her mouth, he stroked with his lips every bit of skin he could reach, as he sat her on the marble.

"I reckoned you preferred the couch." he answered, biting her ear. He moved back to slide her black socks and shoes out – he could, then, eye his girlfriend unbuttoning her own blouse again. School uniforms could be very hot at times, he thought to himself. He kicked out his own shoes, impatiently.

"Today I want it here." she said, categoric. The pink set she wore became visible through her open shirt. It was him, however, the one who took the white garment off and threw it to the floor, as he consented her with a dirty smirk. 'Whatever you want', she read in his eyes before being taken in a new kiss.

Despite enjoying the sight of her underwear, Usui wanted strip her out of her last pieces of clothing right after they resumed their caresses. He lingered in her throat and across the exposed skin of her chest, as he reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Now free, her slightly upturned breasts were one again imprisoned when the blond covered her hardened nipples with his mouth and hands, both heated.

The raven haired didn't held back from expressing her pleasure as she felt him sucking her and squeezing her, his touch both humid and wild; she moved her fingers disjointedly between his golden locks and her boyfriend's long dorsum (she was probably leave marks with her nails). Soon his palms were on her legs, only his tongue and lips savoured her breasts now. He grabbed her thighs with delight – his naughty fingers rubbed once again her panties, much wetter than before. Misaki's breathing became sharper when he slid one long finger on her insides, pushing the pink cotton a bit to side.

The way he explored her inner depths, slowly and intensely, while he sucked her skin with voracity, drove her insane: rather than satiating her, he just made her desire grow. She bit the boy's shoulder to mitigate an involuntary moan, and then she heard him growl, in ecstasy – her tongue relished again Takumi's taste as she licked and nibbled on his neck, his jaw, his chest.

Reacting to her caress, he stuck in another finger; he sank them to the hilt before removing them – both fingers now splashed female fluids. The raven haired was loud and clear in expressing her satisfaction, her back arched backwards. She was so lost in the pleasure, she didn't even notice when he bent down to remove her last piece of clothing, it was only when the boy's tongue brushed across her core that she realized. However, the way he licked and sucked her most sensitive area didn't bring her any kind of relief either: with skill, he only teased her; he created in her the expectation for an ultimate climax.

In protest, she expressed her frustration when Usui stopped to kiss her thighs, stomach, breasts, neck, and finally, end the excruciating and delicious path in her ear. He might have asked her about what she wanted him to do next, and in her current state, she would have answered any of his questions – more than that, she was willing to do it. But his words, spoken with explicit fervour, surprised her and exponentially multiplied her already high urge:

"I want you, Ayuzawa."

Tongues, lips, hands mingled in a lustful rhythm. Eager, Misaki unbuckled his belt and pulled out his white pants and boxers in a rough movement – the blond had already taken out a condom from his pockets and was now focused on the tempting and inviting curves of his girlfriend. Distracted, she could only go back to rub her lips against Takumi's throat and shoulders. He had already broke in her centre, in a slow thrust at first, that soon became fast and raging.

Perhaps it was thanks to the ability with which he fucked her, but the raven haired was extremely aware of his cock as it penetrated her; she had never felt him do her so strongly. Her moans were contained, since he shoved his tongue into her mouth as soon as he began to move. They kissed, panting, until breathing was needed; they busied their lips, then, with each other's bodies. However, it was in his mouth where she screamed as she exploded into the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced until then. She still felt the pleasure spreading languidly through her as Usui filled the condom with his semen, squeezing her tightly against himself.

"Holy." she whispered, returning the embrace. She wasn't sure which she liked better, if her rewards or her punishments.

"Ditto." he agreed in a whisper. He stroked her hair before heading to the kitchen to toss the used latex into the trash bin. He couldn't, however, restrain himself from teasing her: "You are ready to narrate a soft porn novel, Misa-chan."

"Can't you keep your stupid mouth shut, idiot Usui?" She complained as she got down from the counter.

"You can shut me up whenever you want." he suggested, in a cheeky and entertained tone.

Misaki's eyes narrowed as she imagined how exactly he wanted to be shut.


	10. Extra II - Morning

Hot. It was the only word that Misaki's mind could process.

She woke up slowly, gradually assimilating where she had slept last night. She recognized the bare walls, the immaculate floor, the glass façade, but it was only when she realized a certain boy's arm clung tightly to her, that she finally comprehended she was in Usui's apartment. He was the source of heat, after all.

She tried in vain to shake him off; as a result, the grip on her waist tightened even more. She should've known that this was bound to happen. Ever since their relationship reached the intimacy necessary for them to sleep together, she discovered a fact, that sometimes was rather annoying – but also cute, she couldn't deny – about her boyfriend: his awakening was slow and fussy. He treated her like a pillow, and he wouldn't let go until he was fully awake. And boy, how long did it take! The raven haired, once, came to stay for almost twenty minutes embracing him. She had woken up as he slept, and when she got tired of waiting, she slept for forty more minutes – and he still hadn't awakened!

She couldn't understand how the blond's skin had gotten so warm – if the temperature in the room hadn't been close to fifteen degrees, she'd be sweating. She stopped fighting, however, because the heat and the shelter were really comfortable. Also, she didn't intend to wake him, since the boy stayed in a foul mood whenever someone did. She cuddled up to Takumi, closing her eyelids to join him in his sleep , but stiffened when she felt a pronounced bulge press against her tail.

Was he aroused?

Her question was quickly clarified: the hand that had rested on her belly before, was now caressing her slowly and gently through the fabric, his face buried itself deeper into the curve between her shoulders and neck; his breath brushed against her like a light but deep mist. But there was something odd in his slow actions: they didn't seem to be deliberate, like when he usually teased her; they were instinctive.

Taking advantage of the greater freedom of movement the boy allowed her, she turned around to face him, curious. Had he already woken up and he didn't tell her? She was ready to give him an earful when she took a glimpse at his face: his eyes were still closed! As she neared her face to his to confirm if he was still asleep, she was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist, restricting her to a rather uncomfortable position – partially lying on top of him.

Aware of the fact that any attempt to loosen herself from his grip would only end up in an even firmer hug, she whispered his last name a couple of times, trying hard to not awake him harshly. Due to her unfortunate location, her lips were very close to his – close enough for them to almost brush against his mouth. And, still lost in the immensity of sleep, Takumi's body seized the situation in the wrong way: closing the gap between them, he sealed his lips on hers.

Like the previous caresses, his kiss was slow and gentle – and the reason was easily understandable now: he has not awakened yet from his unconsciousness, or he had only partially. And Misaki confirmed that he was a good kisser even in his sleep; she didn't try to pull away this time, she only shifted her hips to achieve some comfort. Eventually, she straddled him with her legs, and thus, she felt his erection pressing against her makeshift pajamas; her hormones dominated her this time.

And her reaction, which was previously compatible with the gentle kiss he had given her, became vehement and eager: she moulded her tongue to his, deepening something that had begun in an almost chaste way. The enthusiasm of her response probably woke the boy, because he also happened to match her actions with a hot voracity. His long fingers wandered through the girl's back, in a slow pace, but with great intensity. And with her arms freed, the raven haired could move her hands to the thick and gold hair of her boyfriend's head.

And just like that, they remained still for several minutes after, brushing tongues and lips without any urgency – without any notion of time or space. They parted, however, trying to make up for their lost breath. Misaki suspended herself on her arms, and upon seeing him face her for the first time that morning, she understood the situation in which they were currently in: she sat on top of him, wearing only the worn out shirt he had lent her to sleep (because she had forgotten her own pajamas). However, this wasn't what made her cheeks turn red: Usui was a groping beast in the morning!

"Good day, Ayuzawa." he greeted her, still sleepy. His voice was slurred and he soon stifled a yawn with his hands. How did he manage to do that, even after all the making out they had done? It was either that his slumber surpassed the boundaries of his arousal, or, what Misaki thought was the correct choice, he was a pervert even in his dreams.

"Morning." she mumbled in a contained tone; her cheeks still burned, slightly pink.

After tousling his already dishevelled hair, he lazily stretched his extremities; finally, he assimilated mentally the vision that his girlfriend offered him. He stared at Misaki: her position, her clothes, her cherry tainted cheeks. Takumi smiled genuinely; he still felt the echoes of the drowsy lethargy, and it was enough for him to not think of any provocations.

"You could wake me up like this every day." he muttered without malice. However, it wasn't that way she interpreted his sentence:

"You started it, idiot." she accused, although she felt a bit responsible.

"And you responded, Misa-chan." he countered the same way, returning to his usual mocking tone, as the effects of indolence slowly disappeared.

"Just get out of bed, you lazy arse!" She complained, disconcerted because he had touched a crucial point. Upon seeing him arching his eyebrows, she finally realized she was still on top of him.

"Are you asking me to carry you like a princess, this time?" He asked, now fully awake and full on his teasing mode. While pushing himself on his arms, he hoisted himself to sit. Now, they were both at the same height.

"Not at all." she denied, irritated. Takumi again laced his arms around her to prevent her from escaping, upsetting her. "I don't wanna be carried by a stupid alien who can't stop being a pervert, even during his sleep."

"How cruel, Misa-chan." he lamented, concealed. His mouth tickled Misaki's shoulder and sent chills down her spine: "It would be hard not to dream about such things after last night."

As his voice turned serious, memories of the night before passed in her mind in a flash: the apron and the lingerie, her conquest, the boy's disarray. She rose mechanically when he released her from the embrace, and despite being a bit embarrassed, she was surprised at her own courage that she had previously managed to summon. The blond patted the top of her head in an involuntary gesture, before making his way to the bathroom. She busied herself with the pillows and sheets that covered the futon, so deep in thought she didn't notice Usui returning until her back collided against his chest.

"Misa-chan, you scatterbrain." he whispered in his ear, playfully. "Want me to describe my dream for you?"

She spun on her feet to face him – his rebel blond locks were at least presentable now, water had extinguished in him the last remnants of sleep from his face. And, as it had happened several times on the past, he had managed to follow her line of thoughts: Misaki was wondering if he really had an erotic dream, and by the look on his face, the blond boy confirmed her suspicions.

"It's not necessary" she shoot, decisive. "It is easy to imagine what goes on in that perve..." She interrupted herself, blushing.

"If you say you can imagine what I think..." He could barely contain his grin as he placed his forehead over hers. "Then you're a horny devil too, Ayuzawa."

"Do not compare me to a maniac like you." she said, furrowing her brows. That bastard! Her face reddened even more and not only with shame this time, but with rage. And her anger meter increased dangerously when, as he stepped back from her, he thanked her for her words. "It wasn't a compliment!" She explained, exasperated.

"That's your point of view, President." he enunciated in a tender tone and then headed to the kitchen.

"Why can't you act like a normal person?" She insisted, though her tone now expressed her struggle on dealing with a quarter british alien, illegitimate son of a wealthy and prestigious family.

"Define normal." he requested, while looking for some utensils inside one of the kitchen's cabinets.

"Normal people don't do or say stupid shit." she claimed, simply.

"But that's not being normal." he refuted, simulating a childishly and annoyed tone. "That's called being lame."

The raven haired huffed, frustrated, and strolled to the bathroom to take care of her morning hygiene. Temporarily, she had desisted – there was no one else on this planet that could piss her off as much as that idiot she had fallen in love with. Maybe that was the way – rather sadistic, by the way – of the world keep itself in harmony – balancing love and wrath, affection and provocation; opposite feelings, in the end, in one same individual. The curiosity she felt towards his dreams, impelled by his inconvenient question, ratified her reasoning. When she returned to the room, this doubt clouded all of her thoughts.

"Yo, Usui" she called him, prying to know more about her boyfriend. "What do you dream about?"

"That's an ambiguous question, President." he joked, though he was surprised. Before she could retort telling him that it was obvious she meant mental images during sleep, and not his expectations of the future, Takumi replied: "I sometimes dream of my childhood." He kept his hands and eyes busy while cutting the ingredients for their morning breakfast. "Sometimes about Maid Latte, and Seika..." he continued, pouring the sliced pieces on a small pan. "Sometimes I dream that a gigantic bucket of white slop haunts me." He chuckled when she gasped, outraged. He turned in her direction to look at her, she seemed very anxious reclining on the counter. Ah, she was too cute. "But often, I dream of you, Ayuzawa."

Misaki flushed involuntarily, but despite being embarrassed, she was particularly flattered. She felt very happy as she acknowledged this fact, not only because she occupied his mind to the point of being the main star of his unconscious fantasies, but also because Usui replied without much difficulty. She remembered the time she had to literally clock him in the face for him to tell her about his past, because of his introspective nature, and she was glad to see that he had gradually changed.

"How about you, President?" He asked, as he put over the kitchen bench a dish with some tasty looking food.

"I don't usually remember my dreams." she murmured, leading, from the marbled surface to the small coffee table in his living room, a pot that contained a delicious dessert prepared by the blond. She completed, now kneeling on the wooden boards of the floor: "And they are all mixtures without any nexus of everything that has happened to me during the day."

"They must be very interesting." he said, as he brought in a tray with the rest of what he had cooked. "And you don't remember any of them?" And there it was, his impression of a stray puppy, that always managed to make her do unwanted things. She scolded herself for her irrepressible honesty.

"I remember one, yes" she said with a sigh, because she couldn't deny him anything when he appealed for that kind of subterfuge. "It was before we went on our trip with Sakura and that Kuuga guy. I dreamed that you confessed to me." A light and subtle smile covered Misaki's lips, something that didn't go unnoticed by the boy. "But then president Igarashi put a mini sized you in a cage and said he would take you with him, and then Miyazono-sensei appeared, saying that she was my rival. Then, out of the blue, she was naked..."

A riotous male guffaw interrupted her. As she described her dream, Misaki's words gradually became rushed and higher in pitch, perhaps because she was channelling the despair she felt at the time she dreamed. That, added to the surrealistic frames she narrated, was hilarious to Takumi, who could not suppress his laughter any longer.

"Don't laugh at my nightmare, you twat!" She snapped, enraged. "You look like a kid when you laugh like that." She dropped it, finally, recognizing that there was nothing she could do to make him stop.

"And you look like a kid when you sulk like that, Ayuzawa." he replied, still humorous.

Morning meal was entwined with laughter, insults and retorts, as usual. During that morning, they had forgotten completely about their contest, or anything foreign to them at that time – they were together for once, enjoying each other's presence the only way they knew: arguing. And the discussion continued when the blond remembered hearing her call him by his first name in his dream, just like she had done the night before. He whined over the fact that she only called him by his family name, when he clearly had a proper name to designate him.

"I don't hear you calling me by my name, either." she dodged his accusation.

"Misaki." he whispered, staring at her almond-shaped eyes. His voice was deep, filled with the meaning of only one name: her name. He proceeded, in a lighter tone: "See? It's not that hard."

"It's because you are an alien who doesn't understand the meaning of personal space." Her face completely reddened, she didn't comprehend the intensity of her own satisfaction when she heard him pronounce those three syllables.

"I think I've broken your so-called "personal space" a lot of times now, Misaki." he pointed out, this time maliciously. He extended his fingers to touch her face, and continued in a soft tone: "And last time, it was you who said my name. I want to hear it again."

She remained silent, but not only because of her shyness: she didn't want to stutter his name in front of his face and make a complete fool of herself. She wanted to express herself without any limitations – to prove herself that she could face him without any restrictions. She mentally prepared herself to say it, but that single word could not get pass through her throat.

"Come on, Misaki." he encouraged her, trying to liven up the situation, as he noted his girlfriend's nervousness. "Pronunciation is not so hard."

"Ta... ku... Taku..." Damn! she cursed internally. "Taku... mi."

And the blond captured her lips with his, in a warm and passionate way. He kissed her sweetly, completely defeated by his woman, that fascinated him so much. When Misaki pulled him to close their distance even more, he laid her on the floor as he stroked her neck and her dark hair – and her hands left his hair to twine around his back, in a gesture that showed her desire to keep him in her arms as long as he she could. When the separated, he eyed her with an explicit longing, and she translated it into words:

"Takumi." she repeated before kissing him again.


	11. IX Dreams

And once again, her dream invaded her thoughts.

Sitting in front of a desk overloaded with Student Council paperwork, Misaki swung her head from side to side to clear out of her mind the scenes that popped in continuously. She lowered her eyes as she felt the blood spread through her cheeks, and she tried desperately to prevent the images of her dream from returning – her very first erotic dream.

Like most of her nightly fantasies, there was no sense whatsoever in the disconnected fragments her brain had fabricated in her state of torpor. These cuts, however, involved very intimate situations between her and her boyfriend, and, more than that, they were intensely vivid. When she woke up that morning, it took a while for her to process that what she experienced was only a product of her imagination, because her skin was still heated with the memory, her breathing was uneven, and her pajamas were wet with sweat and... fluids.

Confused and embarrassed, she quickly bid goodbye to Minako and her sister Suzuna in the morning – they both were going out for the day to visit Shintani's grandparents, making a good use of their weekend break. Misaki, on the other hand, had to go to school, because as the college entrance exams neared, her school weeks now lasted six days. During the morning classes, little could she absorb about the topics taught by her teachers; she was grateful for the fact that she was one step ahead in all of her subjects, and therefore, she wouldn't lose track of any of the contents that were explained at the time fingers, tongues and whispers tried stubbornly to entertain her mentally. But, her activity as president demanded heavy concentration, and her stupid thoughts prevented her from exercising her position.

She breathed deeply, burying her fingers between her raven locks. She couldn't let such a snag distract her like this; it was an irresponsible and immature thing to do. She put herself to work again, in that pitiful state of mind. And the task that would often require her two or three hours of uninterrupted effort to finish, took her the whole five hours spare between the start of the afternoon activities and the school closing hours.

At the end of the day, exhausted and alone, she allowed to relax in the room for a few minutes, resting her head on the wooden table that, at that moment, seemed like the world's most silky and soft pillow. Drowsiness did not affect her, though; she just wanted to settle down for a while after a long, tiring day. She thanked the heavens, once again, for she wouldn't have to go to Maid-Latte that day.

Gradually, the debauchery in her mind gave way to statistics, censuses and quantitative data, while she filled the numerous administrative reports of Seika High. But, after she finished, her empty mind dirtied once again in the same way as it did before. She couldn't keep her focus on any other subject, and spending all day thinking about sex was embarrassing and quite of a nuisance. She really couldn't understand how that pervert could cope with it.

"Shit..." She complained, as mental image of Takumi kissing her legs suddenly came to her.

* * *

The journey to the small house she lived in went without much trouble, she only had to debate mentally over some internal dilemmas. She knew that going to the blond's apartment would be an ineffective effort: her boyfriend had informed her some time ago that he would visit his family that afternoon, and he would probably stay there for a long time, to keep updated about any of his family's resolutions.

"I'm home." she announced, entering the hall, because she supposed her mother and sister would have already returned. She noticed the absence of two pairs of female shoes, substituted by a men's pair instead. Her mind processed the information quickly. How so?!

"Welcome back, President." the blond greeted, extending his torso to see her from the kitchen.

"Where are mom and Suzuna?" She asked, puzzled. "And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in another town?!"

The raven haired stared at him with doubt and indignation. If he had arrived back, why didn't the idiot even sent her a miserable message? Where was her family, to not have warned her about an unforeseen delay? Why was he at her house, anyway? And especially, when were the physically and mentally unbearable reactions to her dream coming to an end?

"Look at your phone, Misaki" he asked in a condescending tone that irritated her. So he wasn't going to answer, then. In a sharp movement, she pulled out the device from her pocket to find it turned off. Takumi sighed before continuing: "Your mom tried phone you, to tell you they are stuck in the countryside because the next train will leave tomorrow morning." He continued before she could bomb him with more questions: "During my trip back from the mansion, she called and asked me to stay with you for the night"

There was a certain satisfaction in his words. The first reason, evident even to the raven haired, was that he could get to see her – this was, of course, one of his favourite activities, among so many others he could enjoy. The other reason, however, was more subtle, yet easily deductible. Usui had managed to escape his family reunion earlier, because they had complied with his decision to keep himself apart from any connections and transactions made by the Walkers. Little by little, he had gained the liberty to live as he wanted, apart from any social links with the nobility; he just had to deal with some bureaucratic issues, away from the public eye.

"Calmer now, my cranky schoolgirl with violent tendencies?" His tone was playful as he stroked the top of his girlfriend's head.

To disguise her blushing face, due to the emotional outburst she had starred a few minutes back, Misaki sat on the floor, her back facing the boy, and pulled out her shoes while babbling something that vaguely resembled a positive response. More than that, the feeling of his hand casually pressing against her head still lingered in her scalp. It was ridiculous to shiver internally with a mere touch, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling it.

She wanted him, after all. And, perhaps because of her current urge, or perhaps because of the lack of inhibition that the competition had brought, she decided she wasn't going to suppress herself this time. She got up on her feet in a rush to kiss him; confusion in his face was the last thing she saw. And, while she moulded her lips to his, Usui responded, deepening what she had started. Having her so close to him now, he realized how hot her body was already – her small fingers traced a trail of fire over his neck and shoulders.

He encircled his girlfriend's waist with his arms, as she stretched herself to respond him with her tongue. Her movements were, despite vehement, also languid; Takumi just surrendered to the caresses his greedy girlfriend wanted to give him. Together, they explored each other's mouth and skin; Misaki finally could satisfy the desires of her dream. When she pulled away, panting and avid, the boy bit her right lobe.

"I was making something for you to eat" he whispered in her ear, his mood light, despite his arousal. "But it seems Misa-chan is hungry for something else."

"Takumi..." She scolded him, even if he had told the truth.

"Leave it, Misaki." he assured. His voice, a mix between seriousness and naughtiness, was deliciously hot at that moment, and it left the implicit promise to satiating her.

Anxious, she ignored any conventions as she pulled him lightly by the wrist, guiding him through the stairs and hallway to her room. As soon as they reached their destination, their lips sealed once again. The raven haired sucked his lower lip before pushing him against the bed and sitting on his lap. She felt him harden under his pants and she muffled a moan by biting his shoulder and grabbing his arms, still covered by layers of fabric.

As if reading her thoughts, Takumi quickly took out his sweater, but it was his girlfriend who stripped him off his shirt, scratching his bare back with her nails as she brushed her tongue against his, in a long and explicitly lustful kiss. The two, who previously sat on one of the edges of the mattress, laid down, snuggling up to each other some more. Already aware of her weakest point, the blond pulled the hairs on the back of her neck somewhat forcefully, not with the intention of hurting her – and she, yielded before the pleasure, moaned dirtily next to his ear.

Taking advantage of his position, he licked his girlfriend's exposed throat, as he roamed through the girl's hips and thighs with his fingers, to then dive them on her creamy skin, warm and eager for bolder caresses. In a response, the raven haired slid her tongue across the shell of his ear, his neck and his collarbone, with audacity and skill enough to make him moan.

There wasn't even a pinch of embarrassment, or any constraint in her actions, and Usui thanked mentally to whatever it was that had left his girlfriend like this. Soon, he switched their positions to lie above her, but he couldn't even touch her right away, because immediately Misaki yanked him down to take him in a new kiss. Oh, how good it felt to have her picky against his lips and wet against his fingers – which had already trespassed the barrier of her school skirt and were now over the thin and wet fabric of her panties.

In her most private region, the temperature reached critical levels – Takumi couldn't wait anymore to discover the taste of her heated skin. He moved his hand away from her sex, but before she could protest, he unbuttoned her white blouse and freed her breasts from her bra (which had a convenient front clasp) quickly, and he allowed his hands and his mouth the sensation of squeezing, licking and sucking her velvety breasts and its stiff nubs.

After spending the whole day imagining the blond touching her in countless different ways, to finally feel him caress her bare skin was pleasurable to the point of being unbearable. As soon as he stopped kissing her breasts to also suck her throat, while his fingers kept on strumming her soft flesh and her protruding nipples, the greed that consumed her before they started their make out session returned, exerting a powerful influence on her nervous system. Any minimal contact subjected her to a growing delight, that would only be completely overflowed during her climax.

As he removed the garments that covered her legs, the blond kissed her shins, just as he had done in her mind. He extended himself to capture the small and rosy mouth of his girlfriend in his again, in a lustful and thirsty kiss, as his fingers sought the comfort of her insides. Surprisingly, she stopped him, holding his hand very close to her face – and, in an even more remarkable note, the raven haired took Usui's index and middle finger in her mouth, sucking along their length.

Her warm and wet tongue waved uneasily between his two fingers. God, how inviting she looked as she sucked – it was the only coherent thought the blond's mind could formulate. It was so... erotic. When she released his digits, Takumi didn't take long to plunge them, completely coated with her saliva, inside her other hot and humid cavity. Initially, he pushed his fingers in and out, but upon realizing that her screams increased as she felt him deep in her core, he stopped moving them to curl them, internally, in a provocative rhythm.

Misaki arched her back as the blond's tongue joined the caresses; she involuntarily thrust her hips against the mouth that sucked and licked hungrily. With both, internal and external stimulation, she soon reached her peak, while shouting her boyfriend's name, clinging to the bed sheets, to not flail violently.

Despite being freed from the immense need that tortured her, it still remained in the raven haired the courage that allowed her to lick Takumi's fingers. And, when he took off his pants and boxers to find his own release as well, she didn't hold herself back from returning to the position they had started with, her sitting on top of him. No shyness could repress her now.

"There's one more thing I wanna to do." she announced in a whisper.

Usui's eyes widened in understanding, nodding slightly in agreement. There were no obstacles in the way – absolutely nothing could stop her now. And, aware of her own will, Misaki grabbed her boyfriend's cock in her right hand, moving it up and down his shaft, in a slow gesture. The blond, who had been watching her until then, squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, savouring the touch of her hand in his most sensitive region.

Aroused by her partner's manifestations of pleasure, and encouraged by them, she finally leaned in, eyes closed as well, and encased Takumi's member in her mouth. She slid her lips over the entire length, as far as her throat allowed, sucking with greed the heated form, both hard and strangely soft – like a velvet covered rod of steel. As she licked his dick, with satisfaction she heard him groan her name, while he hardened against her tongue.

Again, she devoured his cock, and hummed as she felt him stiffen under her mucous; it was indescribable, really, the feeling of rubbing her lips on Usui's most intimate place as he stroked her hair and repeated her name with in a hoarse and lascivious voice. Little by little, the hands that grasped her body acquired more intensity, as well as his breathing grew increasingly uneven. And Misaki didn't interrupt herself; she continued, relishing the fact that it was only her who could give him this kind of pleasure; a pleasure so great that, he soon, attained his liberation.

She quickly swallowed the liquid, but not fast enough to not get to taste it – romance novels lied when they described it as tasty, but the flavour wasn't repulsive either. Still panting, he looked at her, worried. The raven haired just smiled in response. It's okay, she said without words. And, this time to her surprise, he pushed himself up on his elbows to kiss her. Well, seemed like aliens had no notion whatsoever of their own sperm.

"I'm still not satisfied, Misaki." he spoke softly against her lips.

"You perverted and spoiled alien." Despite the offence, her tone was tender as she climbed the blond's chest with light caresses. At last she admitted, without bringing her eyes to his, however: "I never said I was satisfied, either."

Takumi grinned wickedly before kissing her again. Their tongues whirled in an obscene cadence; they were still starving for each other, but breathing was necessary. Thanks to the experience she had acquired over time, Misaki wrapped the condom around his shaft with ease and mastery – she took advantage of the situation to tease him once more. The boy growled in response, as he laid her on the mattress with the little gentleness his rising want allowed.

They both ended, finally, in a rather odd position – to her, at least. She was partially extended over her shoulders and hips, her back facing him, whom probably found himself in the same way. When he buried himself deep inside her, however, the raven haired ignored the unusual angle, as well as any minimally intelligible reasoning; she gave herself entirely to the rapture of her boyfriend's assaults, keeping her legs wide open to ease his movements. Takumi's pelvis collided continuously against her, and his large hand gripped her waist, to then move upwards to catch one of her tits without any obstruction.

With the convenient placement of their bodies, Misaki's neck, shoulders and ear were also within Usui's lips reach, that kissed and licked the exposed skin as he rammed her faster and harder. His girlfriend could only clearly set out her pleasure with incoherent mutterings, and she extended one arm back, to sink their nails on his blond hair at the same time she captured his lips ardently, resuming their carnal choreography. The boy's hands restlessly slid down her throat to her exposed breasts, and his trusts, violent before, subdued; they became slower, provocative, in a way to drive her off the edge.

And so, their pace fluctuated between fast, intense and rough, and slow and lustful as they exchanged warm caresses and kisses. However, when Takumi closed his legs and pressed her against the bed, fucking her hard again as he whispered dirty nothings in Misaki's ear, she couldn't stand it any more and she was, once again, intoxicated in a new wave of ecstasy. The blond didn't take long to follow, as he felt her inner walls contract against his cock.

* * *

"You want me to kneel to congratulate you this time?" Usui asked, laying and exhausted after three rounds. He remembered the (admirable, he had to remark) oral performance she had given him before.

"Don't exaggerate, you twat." Misaki snapped, also tired and stretched across the bed. She was elated, however, after her eighth victory.

"It's really amazing you were so good in your first time." he said with a straight face.

"I... practised." she revealed, touched by his praise, averting her face. After the last time they shagged in his house, and he showed her how... pleasurable was this feeling, she devoted herself to learn how to do it to him too, seeking all possible information in books and women's magazines. It was not like her to let him do all the job during sex – she could also take an active part in it too. But she soon regretted her honesty when he lifted himself in his arms, suddenly interested.

"How come you practised?" His eyes were burning with curiosity.

"I used... huh... ice lollies." Her face distorted into a grimace as she recalled her first attempts – and failures.

"I wish I had seen it." he enunciated with a naughty, but sincere smile.

"No!" She denied vehemently. "I ended up all smeared." Somehow, she deserved the award dedicated to all of those who wished they could take back their words after having spoken them.

"Misaki all smeared." Takumi murmured the words with a significant gap between them, as if to evaluate them together in the same sentence. His green orbs were unfocused, his mind drifting to somewhere far away.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked, exasperated. He finally fixed his gaze on her. "Spit it out!"

"I don't wanna get beaten up by you." he murmured in a restrained tone, smiling to himself. He rapidly stood up and made his way towards the bathroom, not giving her another chance to question him.

It didn't take long for her to discover that she occupied the blond's thoughts, perhaps having spent all day imagining perversions had sharpened her perception on this aspect. The mental image of herself with her torso spattered with semen, answered her questions. However, what troubled her the most was the direction her desires were taking: she shuddered as she imagined how _good_ it'd be to feel the hot liquid oozing between her breasts, belly and thighs. Scandalized by their own reveries, she shook her head to ward them off, slapping herself softly on each cheek.

"Idiot Takumi." she hissed when he returned, but the meaning of her words was way different to what her boyfriend thought.


	12. Extra III - Insanity

You can stop now, manager, the maid begged internally.

There was no surprise at all in the fact that Usui had begun to call her by her first name. But, when Misaki dared to utter the name 'Takumi' while at work, it created an entire ruckus inside Maid Latte's kitchen. Satsuki, naturally, was the loudest one of the bunch. Her eyes sparkled as her gaze met with both the boy's green orbs and the golden ones of the youngest maid, and upon seeing them together, the woman was drowned in her usual squeals of excitement. While Subaru tried to contain the excessive fervour of her boss, showing consideration for her younger mate, Honoka, as she entered the room to watch the current scene unfold, let out a jovial giggle and murmured 'tsundere' on her way out. Obviously, the raven haired wasn't quite familiar with the term.

However, Erika, who was initially infected with the manager's eruption of joy, realized that this time, the girl who would normally repel any of the managers delusions with constrained objections, handled the situation with a certain naturalness, even though she was visibly uncomfortable and rather flustered. In her mind, she quickly joined the dots between Misaki's unusual composure and the reason why they had made such a big step in their relationship. She decided to confirm her suspicions.

"Oi, Misa-chan" the curly and dark haired girl called, leading the black haired schoolgirl into a corner where they probably wouldn't be bothered. She gestured with her hand to make her lean in and whispered, close to her ear: "Have you used my gift already?"

The violent and sudden blush that made its way across the face of the younger girl was a proof that she had indeed, hit the nail. Surprised, Erika tried to stifle a laugh – she couldn't imagine her actually enjoying her present, not this early at least; the mere deliver of the package was a comic situation itself, because the schoolgirl seemed torn between being polite enough to accept the gift without complaints and returning it immediately.

"I won't tell anyone, Misa-chan, you can leave it." she assured in a low tone, responding to the stuttered (and almost incomprehensible) sentence the blushing maid had uttered. It was a bit funny (and rather heart warming) to look at her in this light.

The younger maid sighed, a little relieved, and thanked Erika. However, the older brunette didn't go back straight to the hall, as usual, but to the kitchen. Perplexed, Misaki followed her suit, but not fast enough to prevent her from achieving her intent.

"Yo, Usui-kun." Erika greeted the only person in the room. He replied, though somewhat confused as he glanced at the desperate expression etched on his girlfriend's face when she entered the room, walking behind the older maid, whom continued with a knowing smile: "Congratulations."

"Thanks." he said in return with his usual goofy grin. He had said earlier that he would thank her, didn't he?

Aware that they weren't talking about the first name issue, Misaki reddened even more. Erika left, then, smiling sweetly at the high school girl – how was she cute! Takumi went back to stare at her, with an amused grin. He looked like he was about to say something, but the raven haired stopped him before he could:

"Be quiet." she snapped, before returning to serve the customers.

That night, Satsuki had to leave early (due to an incident involving a certain internet celebrity, who had been recently kicked out of home, again), so she left her employees the responsibility of closing the store. Both Honoka and Subaru were released earlier, as they both had other part-time jobs to attend.

Erika, too, excused herself, declaring she was busy with a (fictitious) exhaustive homework, that could only be concluded with the help of some of her college mates. She tried to soften her apology, however, telling Misaki that she would be safe 'because Usui-kun was going to be with her.' To emphasize her words, she nodded in the blond's direction, in a gesture of complicity, and he responded the action in the same way. And, to make of this embarrassing moment even more of a 'earth, eat me up now' situation, the schoolgirl blushed to the roots of her hair when she heard her collegiate mate rustle in her ear, just before leaving:

"Have fun, kids."

Before she could catch her breath though, she was taken in a new kiss; an intruder tongue shoved its way inside her mouth to duel with hers. Male hands wandered through her body, tracing her skin over the fabric of her uniform, and landed on her legs, sneaking a bit under her skirt. She was now sitting on top of a random table in the deposit – after finally locking the last door of the shop, she was immediately assaulted by a perverted alien stalker. And he was much more perverted than usual.

"Misa-chan is wearing too many clothes today." His slugged words led her to a total frenzy. Slowly, he untied the knot of the band that covered her neck, to suck on it lustily and avidly as he reprehended her: "How can I lick you like this?"

Her skin, that was already heated, entered into a boiling state upon hearing his words; her heartbeats drummed thunderingly inside her chest; her pupils dilated as she dug her fingers with extraordinary force against the boy's arms. She replied, however, defying her uneven breathing that could not be tamed:

"Take them off if you want to." Despite her apparent disinterest, her tone was pleading – and the blond smiled, cockily, before he asked:

"Do you want to?" And he dip his tongue between her throat and neck, dangerously close to the thin cloth that covered her breasts.

"Of course... I want to... idiot." She purred, in mere sighs while she pressed herself up against his legs, that were within her reach. Usui then stopped his actions to look at her closely, placing his forehead against hers. His green eyes were burning with an obscene fire.

"You turn me on." he whispered against her lips, before covering them again. God, that husky tone of his was going to be the death for her. While she entwined her fingers around his golden locks and sucked his bottom lip hungrily, she could feel as the boy loosened the laces of her knee-high boots to leave her barefoot.

However, he didn't peel the black stockings off with the same rush – he broke the contact with his girl's mouth, swollen and rosy due to the ferocity of his touch, and he descended his lips until the area where the fabric ended and gave way to their delicious skin of his President. He sucked her thighs gently, earning moans of anticipation from Misaki, and finally, he bit the end of her stocking, to slide it off her leg with his teeth. Eventually, he sucked her now exposed knee, as well as her calf, her ankle, and finally the top of her foot. Absorbed, the brunette couldn't avert her eyes off of him – and Takumi could not help but notice.

"So, does my Misaki like to watch what I do to her?" He murmured, wickedly, as he massaged both her hair and her still covered thigh. The trail left by his hands, and his seductive voice made Misaki's desire surpass any other thought – including her custom shyness, because in any other situation, his words would've been extremely uncomfortable.

"I like it... but just take them off!" She mumbled quickly, aware that he wouldn't go on if she didn't answer him. For some inexplicable reason, the experience of witnessing him as he touched her was really erotic for her.

And he gave into Misaki's wishes, pulling the remaining dark cloth with his teeth again. He didn't lick her leg during his journey, however; he just dragged the silky fabric over her soft and warm surface. Ever so _slowly_. And the maid, who had been examining his movements carefully, closed her eyes and bit her lower lip – her inferior limbs became more and more sensitive with the exaggerated languidness of his movements.

When Usui moved over her inviting skin, the raven haired responded even to the slightest brush of his fingers. Her cries of pleasure could not be repressed anymore as she felt the wet trace of the blond's tongue slipping between her calves and the backs of her thighs and knees – Takumi was filled with pride as he found yet another one of his girlfriend's weak points, who limited herself to bury both her hands in his hair. Taking advantage of her momentary lapse of irrationality, the boy pulled the short of her uniform from way up her dress, as well as her panties, while exploring her long and smooth legs with scorching kisses.

Misaki inhaled and exhaled with difficulty: her breathing wavered, interrupted by sighs of contentment. And her passage of air was further obstructed as she poured out all the pleasure she felt when something humid and thirsty tried to invade her most private place. She twitched in anticipation, whilst the blond's lips revelled in the taste of her heated centre with a lustful enthusiasm. She needed, however, more than an external caress – and soon, Usui's fingers took the place of his mouth, as he returned his lips to her neck while his index and middle fingers buried inside her being.

"D'you like this, President?" He asked, as he stroked his tongue over her throat and intensified his movements inside her. He began to caress outside her pussy too, with his thumb, and the raven haired squirmed in shock. "Makes you want more?"

Oh, and she yearned for more – so much more. Besides relishing in the feeling of his fingers penetrating her, curling inside her core in an indescribable feeling, she could sense one of his digits rubbing one of her most sensitive spots, while Takumi went down to her bust and pushed down the plait cloth that covered her. Her climax was dangerously close, especially upon feeling him sucking her hardened nipples. To hear her express herself so incoherent and inflamed, his will slowly breaking, he left her breasts to whisper right next the rosy cheek of his maid:

"Look at me, Misaki."

The request – that came out almost as an order due to the seriousness with which he spoke – was not immediately responded by the raven haired, as focusing on something besides the sheer pleasure required a colossal effort on her part. But, she understood – the blond wanted to restrict the only vision during her orgasm to his pair of emerald beads. In the end, she opened her eyes to look at him, but was caught by a relentless sensory wave and closed her lids once again, as she moaned in protest, because he did it on purpose.

"Oh, so you want me to stop?" How good it was to tease his naughty maid, he thought as he decreased the pace of his fingers, dragging them in and pulling them out in a lethargic cadence. He was waiting for an answer.

"No..." She muttered while she wriggled restlessly, in search of relief.

"You can do better than that, Misa-chan." She was never going manage to create the necessary synaptic connection in her brain to put together more than one monosyllable if he kept on winding her up with his low murmurs, much less if he bit and licked her earlobe. However, he seemed to enjoy it better that way. "Tell me what you want."

Usui had already asked her the same question – but the situation was completely different now. Last time there were no fingers creating a havoc in her sex – his touch, deliberately slow, provocative, delusional. There was no absurd want – at least not like now, in this partially lit room. And this time, there were no restrictions – she could moan and shout as loud as her vocal cords allowed.

"I want _more_." The emphasis on that last word was obscene, explicitly manifesting her lust.

And once again she was taken by the ecstasy, immediately after he returned to his wild speed. She could barely make out the feeling of his lips moving over her neck; yet, her unconscious was devoted exclusively to the sensations that came from the centre of her thighs. She laid back on the table and she didn't resist much longer, exploding in bliss around the fingers that twitched and clenched inside her pussy. However, she had no time to calm herself down from her involuntary spasms: Takumi continued groping her, even after her release. The raven haired struggled in his embrace, frightened by the deliciously oppressive feeling that consumed her once again – it was unbearable to her.

"Ta... kumi!" She gasped, in search for a way out, because the blond's body now rested on top of hers, pinning her softly. Her core, already sensible after her shattering climax, reached stages of pleasure that were unknown to her. "Too... much!"

Disoriented, she imagined that he whispered right next to her ear and she would like it, anyway. His fingers caressed and penetrated her with greater intensity – the pleasure she felt in her last orgasm had already been exceeded and it built up more and more. Her moans accompanied this gradual expansion, and they encouraged the boy to apply greater force and speed as he ground and sunk himself into her sex. Finally, when it became excruciating to achieve a greater delight, the fire in her womb expanded, burning everything along its path. Consciousness dissipated and made its way to a primitive feeling; her senses numbed before the flames that consumed her, only her voice remained, in a long and heated final scream.

Notions of space and time had not yet returned to her mind; she tried, barely, to recover from the fatigue after her sensory outburst drained all of her energies. She was vaguely aware of Usui as he sat her straight again. When he noticed that her breathing softened and her irises focused once again, he kissed along the length of the curve of her. Watching her as she lost complete control had aroused him more than he thought possible.

"I told you you'd like it." He didn't even denied the fact that she loved it. And Misaki couldn't disagree with him, she'd be lying if she did. But one question remained in her mind.

"Why?" She asked simply. Why there, and not somewhere else? Why then, and not before? He caught the meaning of her question easily – probably because he was waiting for that question to come.

"Maybe..." he breathed, suppressing a naughty smile "because it's fun to play with you when you're dressed like that."

Outraged, she faced him with a frown on her forehead. She was very aware of her boyfriend's current state, eager to merge with her and lose himself entirely inside her, and her mind elaborated one beautiful comeback. If that stupid pervert thought he would get out of this one unscathed, he was sorely mistaken.


	13. Extra IV - Restrictions

Possessed, she inwardly cursed that infuriating and idiotic alien.

According to her judgement, the goal of the entire competition was to prove to that stupid stalker that she would not tolerate his onslaughts in a passive way. But how not to surrender when that bastard teased her so wonderfully and irresistibly? There was something, though, she could do, and do now, after having satiated her hunger, while he remained lusting after her. Her mind quickly elaborated a revenge – a revenge against her own temptation. She was going to make her feline – because, to her, Usui was seductive, fickle and sly like a cat – have a taste of his own medicine.

She made use of the advantage she had over him by surprising him and stretched out to reach the band of fabric that once covered her throat, in a lithe movement. And the blond was instantly frightened and remained frozen on the spot until he realized what the girl was doing: using the strength she gained after all of those years of aikido training, she lunged at the boy and pushed him into a nearby wall, where they ended up collapsing – him, sitting on the floor and her, kneeling on top of him. As usual, she had applied too much strength in her actions, though neither of them got harmed. She continued, then, grabbing both his wrists and pulling them behind Takumi's back.

"Misaki?!" He gasped, after recovering from the impact. He couldn't see anything, but he felt as his hands were pressed against each other. She was tying him up.

Her tone was irreverent as she positioned herself in front of him; her knees enveloping the blond's legs. "You always talk about punishments, but the only one who deserves them is you, Takumi." She dragged her slender fingers through the fabric of the boy's shirt. Coincidentally, her voice was tinged with the same challenging audacity that consumed her the last time she had dressed in a uniform similar to the one she used now. A maid uniform. And, finally, pulling him by the tie on his neck, she claimed: "Don't look down on me, you idiot!"

And, for the next indescribable millisecond after having uttered that last sentence, she knew that she had gotten him once again as she gazed at his wide green eyes, just before smashing her lips against his.

Usui Takumi was dazed. And Ayuzawa Misaki was the only person in the entire universe that could provoke in that alien such response. This time, his body reacted with much more intensity to her lewd kiss, with much more avidity to the warm lips that covered his, to her delicious and naughty tongue atop his. However, the maid backed away from him – too soon for his taste. She undid the knot on his tie ever so slowly – the same way he had stripped her earlier. It was... frustrating.

"Isn't it good?" She whispered in his ear, ambiguously, as her words were knitted in a crochet of irritation and irony. She was referring only to the fact that he was finally experiencing that feeling; however, her words could be taken as a simple question about the delight he felt, or as a rhetorical question, since she knew exactly the answer. She bit his earlobe and, mustering the petulance that allowed her to win all of her battles; stressing the term he had previously used, she spoke in a serious tone: "I also want to "play" with you."

Usui felt himself harden upon hearing those words – he could, easily, affirm that he had never been this aroused. He was immediately captivated by the blazing fire that melted her topaz orbs – almost set alight by it, too. He shivered as he felt the raven haired's hands ceased from moving, taking a hold of his neck. Somehow, having his arms encased made him more sensitive to the hot mouth that fiddled restlessly over his skin. He wanted to compensate her, and couldn't – but he knew he had already given her something much greater.

Finally, Misaki earned something she had wished for a long time – so long, in fact, it was something that bloomed in her from before she even dared to accept venturing into what was, perhaps, the most heated challenge of her life so far. She managed to take advantage of the anger she felt with outrage, and of the impetuosity it brought her to, finally, take the wheel of the situation this time, and not smacking him down, as she had done a few months ago. The ineffable effect exerted in her by the knowledge that she was the one dominating this time exceeded her expectations – she was beginning to understand her boyfriend's attitudes because now she discovered just how pleasurable they could be.

She directed her fingers, then, to the first button. She could taste once again the texture of Takumi's skin, by sucking, nibbling and licking his chest during the slow process of unbuttoning the ivory shirt he wore. And with each new touch, she heard the boy's breathing increasingly wavering; she noticed he squirmed uneasily, as if he could find some relief from those makeshift handcuffs to do the same things to her. But Misaki hadn't even started – that arsehole had to be patient this time. She opened his shirt completely and she reached down to his navel and the waistband of his slacks, all the while enticing him with her lips and hands.

And he burned in expectation upon feeling her so, so close... However, the maid interrupted herself, now thrashing the opposite way with her fingers as she eyed him, wishful for more of his reactions. She found herself to be quite inclined to watch, actually. There was a certain mysterious charm in the vision – it deeply aroused her to see him close his lids and pant heavily. In the brief moment their gazes connected, Usui saw her amber irises filled with euphoria: it was her, and her alone, the only one who could give him that much pleasure. When she reached his lips, he didn't hesitate: he licked and bit what stroked him with so much enthusiasm, as it was the same he wanted to do across the entire length his girlfriend's body.

Misaki responded to that small and delicious caress by moving against him once more. At last, she sat on his lap, and Takumi's mind took a few seconds to process that she wore nothing underneath her clothes – he had taken care of that part earlier. This memory, added to the fact the raven haired kissed him and pressed her warm body against his, and that he could do nothing due to the fucking fabric chains drove him insane. Never before, he had wanted so much to touch the soft breasts that pressed against his chest, or her supple thighs that wrapped his own legs, in that moment, when his hands were deprived of any action. Only his mouth could relish the freedom of contact, and it was through it that he conveyed all his eagerness.

Even though the maid was entranced with the vigour with which he corresponded her, she impeded him from continuing as she moved away seeking breath. And there she was again, provoking him without her even knowing: her rosy tinted cheeks, her small mouth inhaling and exhaling, her chest (once again covered by the wrinkled fabric) expanding and retracting in sync with the internal variations of her lung. His senses were alert even to the slightest one of the raven haired's movements, and it was owing to this, that the brief moan she uttered when she felt him stiffen against her heated centre, summoned in him a much more powerful response than he could have ever imagined. God, how he desired that woman.

As she recovered, Misaki resumed what to him was sheer torture: she distributed scorching kisses throughout the exposed region of the blond's torso, not without letting him know beforehand with a naughty smile playing on her lips. Her tongue outlined every dip and contour of the boy's musculature, as if to make it even sharper. Usui in his limited state, could only enjoy the sensation of her moist and incandescent lips roam across his skin. A hoarse and hauled groan slid between his teeth when she finally palpated his manhood through his pants: the maid grazed his zippier with her fingers. In his sitting position, she was unable to remove his pants and boxers, but, with some effort, she freed his throbbing cock from the togs that concealed it.

And once again, she sheathed her boyfriend's erection with her mouth, covering the entire length sluggishly. Moving both her lips and tongue, in different, yet still slow rhythms. Takumi couldn't resist – he threw his head back, defeated, while moaning the maid's name in an explicitly obscene way. When she picked up the tempo of her caresses, with much more voracity sucking his virile organ, he groaned, awaiting for the release that loomed around the corner.

However, Misaki didn't allow it: she went back to the previous delayed speed as she licked his loin. Oh, how they were unbearable: the restrictions, the teases, the feeling of something warm and soft wrapping around his cock, sucking him dry. It pulsated under the girl's mucous membranes, who in the end, decided to reward him properly. This time, as her touch got faster in pace, she didn't stop herself, and let him reach his own climax. And he did, in an intense and unmeasured orgasm. His manifestations of pleasure left her proud and allured – indeed, he never had moaned so much, or so loud.

While she waited for the blond's breathing to settle down, she swallowed his semen in a haste. She should have known he wouldn't be satisfied only with her mouth and touch, just like she should've foreseen the stage he had reached. But, the maid was surprised when he finally looked at her – his expression was serious, and it undeniably assumed that the disarray had once again awoken him. His darkened emerald orbs hypnotized her, and Misaki's entrails twitched in response. Usui applied more strength in his wrists and the knot, that was already loose, untied itself, finally releasing him. He was free at last to sink himself in her.

In a rash movement, he held her in his arms and stood up, taking Misaki with him. And soon, the raven haired was subjugated to a violent, avid kiss. She searched for some place to support her body, while she responded with the same intensity, trying to reach for some nearby object – table, chair, she didn't know. The lips that now occupied her neck confused her, as his fingers searched for the catch of her complex clothes – it wasn't in front, but in the back. With some delicacy, she turned around to help him, holding her hair to clear his sight.

She did not expect, however, a lewd and hungry love bite on her neck – her weak point, now intensely stimulated, inciting in her a long, heavy sigh. She placed her hands on a flat surface (it was, indeed, a table) as the blonde lowered the wide straps of her uniform, eager to taste more of her skin. Grabbing her dark locks, loose once again, he continued his journey, exploring his girlfriend's back with his tongue. His caresses were thirsty. Wild. Dealing with this, most eager and uncontrolled side of his turned her on so much. And she was really lost; she whimpered in protest as he pulled away.

"Spread your legs, Misaki." he whispered in her ear. She shivered upon hearing his request, and as she felt him licking the back her ear, but still, she followed his command.

She reckoned that position – in fact, the sole idea of having him behind her, far from her sight and touch – was very awkward and impersonal; she related it to the primitive mating of animals. However, as she was invaded by him again, feeling him wheeze next to her neck, she noticed how his fingers were demanding as they grasped her hips, and how it was much more intense the feeling of having him inside her, as it was necessary to perform the intimacy, anyway.

Initially, the boy's lips covered her shoulders, but his increasingly vigorous thrusts pushed her away, and she was soon pinned down against the wooden surface due to the force with which he pressed up against her belly. Takumi was still famished for her touch, though, and leaned in to hug her waist with one hand while the other lingered in her hip – somehow his movements intensified more and more. And the familiar internal contraction and subsequent languid expansion of pleasure took over her completely, and it was only some time later that he was able to enjoy the same feeling too.

* * *

"Stop staring at me like that, you arsehole!" The maid shouted, after locking Maid Latte's back door. Already outside the store, she was clad in her usual 'tacky clothes'; she turned to face the blond pervert before her.

"Don't blame me, Misa-chan" he said in defence, as he fell into step beside her. "I always reckoned you were an M*, not an S*." Usui sighed as he saw the clueless expression of her face. She truly had no idea of what he was talking about. Finally, he admitted, sincerely: "I'm quite impressed, actually."

"I told you that you would regret it if you provoked me." she explained simply.

"You were asking for it, President." he alleged in an annoying tone. Immediately, the thought of herself saying that she 'wanted more' took over her mind, but she shook her head as if to get rid of the memory.

"That's not what I meant." she evaded him while she averted her eyes.

"Be more explicit next time, then." he refuted, maliciously.

"Keep dreaming, idiot Takumi." In her voice there was an implicit smile. The end of the game was approaching nearer and nearer, unbelievably. Misaki herself, some time ago, didn't believe she'd make it this far.

And she only had one more left.


	14. X Cycle

Her mind was blank.

Once again, ecstasy swelled up inside her, driving the already familiar feeling flow as an electric bolt through every one of her nerves. For a few seconds, her five senses were completely anesthetized – and now, gradually, they returned to her. She felt the floor beneath her bare back and legs; she saw, headlong, women's and men's clothing entangled on the wooden floor; she heard, at last, a heavy panting close to her face. In anticipation, she prepared to greet the voracious tongue that overtook her mouth, closing her eyes to enjoy better the mutual sensory exploration. Misaki responded eagerly to the lips that shaped up to hers, as her body, that before was tightly arched due to the effects of her climax, pressed against the hands that caressed her so eagerly.

"That was the third one, Misaki." the blonde murmured in her ear before sucking the base of her throat. His voice was slurred, his eyes hungry. Those emeralds, paradoxically, burned with desire, despite being darkened with arousal.

Was he really counting? Well, she couldn't deny that he was inspired today: he had provided her three orgasms already. Initially, she was propped up against the wall, her legs wrapped around her boyfriend's hips for support. That bastard made her reach heaven twice with his deft fingers. She countered back, however, after she led him to his couch and licked and sucked his bare chest, sitting on his lap, to then strip him out the remaining items of clothes and do the same to his cock, now exposed, until the boy reached his own liberation.

And it was on the ground (taking advantage of the fact that she was kneeling on it) that Takumi made her reach her peak of pleasure for the third time. His lips and tongue were demanding against the raven haired's pussy, who writhed, gasped and moaned as she was intensely explored by the blond thirstily. This wild side of him drove her insane, however. At some point, she dug her nails on the naked skin of Usui's back, as she felt him grasp her thighs with so much force it'd probably leave marks. His savage touch was more than welcome.

There was not a single surface that was immaculate in that apartment. Walls, floor, sofa, the bathroom, the kitchen – not even the large glass window could escape their lust, one time; the ceiling would have been a valid target if gravity allowed them. Clinging now to the floor – he slid his mouth between Misaki's tits and his hands all across her soft curves, whilst her fingers fidgeted in an arrhythmical pace over the boy's shoulders and nape. Moans faltered by gasps were heard inside the austere environment.

When Takumi stopped briefly to grab a condom, touching the floor with a certain urgency, the raven haired took her chance to lay him down and sit on his hip again. Her pupils dilated while she enfolded his member with the latex, as he scratched the girl's back. Slowly, she allowed him to invade her – the sensation, the friction, the depth left her ecstatic.

The blonde took her lips in a lustful kiss, while she was rode him up and down at a speed that mystified him – she rose her hips as high as possible, in a torturous abrasion to lower them with force against the boy's crotch. Rapt, Misaki moaned against the restless tongue that danced atop hers as she felt Usui's impatient hands tighten the grip on her thighs to ease her movements. Her moans turned into shouts when she approached a new orgasm, and her legs lost strength due to the intense effect. Quickly, then, her boyfriend reversed their positions, hovering over her once more.

Hardly could she protest upon realizing her insides were empty again, because any shred of coherence escaped her as she felt him lick her bare neck and chest as he pressed his hands on the soft flesh of the buttocks. His erection, as it grazed her skin, only multiplied countless times the awareness of the need in her guts. When she moaned his name, burying her slender fingers between his golden locks, she could feel him smile against her skin. It was her turn to get impatient: buckling her hips against him, who growled in response, she was finally filled internally.

Her breath became uneven when he started to thrust violently; she gasped anherd cried, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, though she knew Takumi's eyes were on her body, devouring her with his gaze too. She craved for more, however, and she gradually moved his hips, watching the frantic pace with which he penetrated her – in response, she heard a gasp and a carnal sound uttered by the blond. Wanting to hear more, she crushed again her pelvis against his.

But what happened next was something she did not expect – much less him. Due to the movement, added to the warmth and softness of her walls that twitched as they enclosed his erection and the sounds emitted by his aroused girlfriend, Usui came before her. For the first time ever. However, upon feeling him throb and release himself inside her, while listening to his low and hoarse groans, Misaki was drowned in her fourth orgasm.

Both of them, exhausted, inhaled and exhaled frantically, seeking to placate their exhaustion within the soft silence – which was only interrupted when the raven haired tenderly stroked Takumi's thick hair. She smiled triumphantly as he stared.

"That was the tenth one, Takumi." she said, amused by her own victory.

* * *

"That face of yours pisses me off." she spat as she returned from the bathroom, while she glimpsed at his stupid smile. She was dressed, and he was as well.

"Well, Misa-chan, for your happiness "this face of mine" is irreplaceable." He held a comic tone in his voice as he pulled her towards the warmth of his arms. He enveloped her gently, sitting on the couch, and muttered in a lower tone: "I'm proud of you."

She remained quiet, digesting his words. In the end, she just pressed herself closer to Usui, and asked him gently, as if she already knew the answer: "You've been waiting for this all along, was it not?" Ah, she was so clever.

"Yes, actually." he admitted against her shoulder. The effort she devoted to every one of her affairs was truly charming. And from the start he knew that, somehow, she could do it. He just didn't know which methods she would use. "But you always manage to surprise me, Misaki."

And the memory of strategically convenient situations suddenly came to her mind – as if a certain someone had generated them on purpose. After all, the greatest beneficiary of her victories was the stupid alien that now embraced her. Her actions had surpassed his expectations, at least. She contented herself with that thought, although one little questions still remained.

"So you did all this because it would be _"fun"_?" She asked herself, because she was well aware of the meaning the word for it. Clasping her hands tightly together, Misaki stared at the ground in irritation.

"I know I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it, Misaki." It would have been easy to refute him if he had spoken with his usual mockingly tone, but upon mentioning the one crucial point, he was dead serious. She did not want to admit it, yet, despite her embarrassment, she didn't avert her eyes.

"I know what I'll ask first: shut up!"

Takumi obeyed, holding her closer to his body. Her back was facing him, however, the raven haired could clearly imagine the complacent grin on his semblance in responded to her last sentence. Ah, he managed to be inconvenient even when he was not trying, and this unnerved her. Why couldn't she say it, even after everything they've done? To distract herself from the current direction of her thoughts, she made up a random wish.

"I want you to caress my hair." She mumbled, almost inaudibly, the first thing that came to her mind.

And now, she relaxed – or at least tried to – lying on the couch, while she borrowed her boyfriend's legs as a pillow. The sensation of his hands petting her hair was rather nice; his fingers leaking between her dark locks, entangling them, felt comforting. Much to her surprise, his caress transmitted her the security she needed to accomplish what she intended to do. Despite he was initially taken aback by her rather... childish request, Usui proceeded to stroke her scalp until he felt her soothed, and not tense anymore, on his lap. He leaned in, then, to level his face with hers, and whispered, humorous:

"That was not what you wanted to ask, was it?"

"I told you to be quiet, dammit!" She complained, raising her torso to face him, enraged. She sighed heavily, and masked her own nervousness behind a fake anger: "You said I would get whatever I wanted." Clenching her fists to gather her breath, and continued: "If you go back on you word, I'll beat the living shit out of you till you become fucking a masochist!"

"I still don't know what you want, prez." he pointed out, among a fit of involuntary laughter.

Really, there was nothing better than being with her.

Misaki was reluctant at the time – wouldn't it be indiscreet to ask for something like that? A certain thought, however, prompted her to continue. She didn't care if she was being nosy, alright, especially when it came to the people she cared for the most. And winning that game demanded her courage: for her, it served as a proof of her merit. She would no longer repress her true desires.

"I want you to take me with you next time." she confessed at last. Seeing him confused, there was a need to clarify: "When you visit your family, I want to go with you." She was already aware that he was in a more comfortable position regarding the ties with his relatives, and she also knew that he still had a few more steps to go through. And she was going to walk beside him. "You don't need to fight alone." Quickly, she rephrased her sentence: "Hell, I won't let you fight alone."

Despite her blush, in her semblance shone the glow of an unmatched determination. As regarding her victory, he predicted that the raven haired would ask something completely different to the scope of the competition, but as usual, she was unpredictable. And how not to surrender? Stunned, Takumi put a hand to his face to stifle a chuckle. With those words, he unbelievably fell even more in love with that woman who confused and delighted him so much.

"It's impossible to resist you, Misaki." Upon saying that, Usui was just as flushed as she was.

It was, simply, spontaneous to retribute the contained smile he gave her, as well as responding to the warm kiss the boy gave her. When they sealed lips, they also sealed a promise. They remained like that, bodies and tongues intertwined, for as long as it was possible. At some point, they separated, yet they stayed close to each other. Upon remembering that the next meeting with his family would be in two months, he laughed – picturing her among those people, who due to their frivolous and hypocritical behaviour would probably conquer her immediate revulsion, was so unusual that it contained a strange humour. And knowing that the raven haired was doing all of it just for him, thrilled him. When she asked what he thought was so hilarious, he remembered one more fact:

"It'll be quite a thing to explain how you managed to "convince me", don't you think?" he pointed out, amusement clear in his voice.

"Tell 'em the truth." she hissed, firm, despite the blush on her cheeks. He could barely contain his popping eyes in surprise as she continued quickly: "That I won a bet." The details of it would remain as a secret between them, however.

"Oh, by the way, President..." His tone was dangerous; it implied malice, despite the quietness it expressed. His greenish orbs were ignited with eagerness, very different from the blond's usual indifferent complexion. "I want a rematch."

Immediately, she understood. So, that idiotic pervert was really was bothered about having come before she did? Misaki could not suppress a giggle. "You cannot accept that you lost, Takumi?"

"I have to keep my reputation as a perverted alien." he replied, and in his words she discovered an unprecedented determination. It was the first time, but she could already say that she adored seeing him this way. She smiled in disdain at the only inhabitant of Pheromone Planet she knew.

"As if I'd lose to you" she challenged. Misaki wasn't going to let him defeat her, because now, that arsehole was not the only one motivated. After all, girls can be naughty too.

* * *

**Translator's Note: So, that's all mates... This story has come to an end. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and once again, thanks to the author of this fic who kindly let me translate it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story, and if you want to leave a comment or review with you impression of this fic, you are more than welcome to do it. Farewell.**


End file.
